Shattered
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: Three years have passed since that day, the day he walked away. I was left here, broken, and open wounded, but no one noticed. No one saw me dying inside, no one but her. I'm fifteen now, fifteen with a fragile heart, a fragile soul. He's coming back, he's coming home. Why? I'm already broken enough. If he comes back, if I see him... the tape she used to fix me will tear off...
1. Shattered Song

**Shattered**

Disclaimer: **This song is legally mine; I wrote the lyrics. **

I was left standing all alone

Now, back to the present, I'm halfway grown

You whispered those words that tore me apart

Just like you did to my heart

/Breathe/

I wondered what I did to you

To have your hatred turn on to me

I didn't have a clue

I was lost at sea

/Breathe/

The day you walked away

I fell apart

I wanted you to stay

I wished we could go back and restart

To not see you again

To not see your face another day

But everything I did was all in vain

Because the words I couldn't say

Were shattered

/Breathe/

Here I am

Fixed, but brittle

Closed off from the world like a cracked clam

/Breathe/

Long ago when I was little

I'd always anticipate the day you'd leave

Never knowing just how much it would hurt

Never knowing just how much I would grieve

/Breathe/

You treated me like dirt

And acted like such a flirt

But now I realize that all the hatred I feel

Was never real

/Breathe/

The day you walked away

I fell apart

I wanted you to stay

I wished we could go back and restart

To not see you again

To not see your face another day

But everything I did was all in vain

Because the words I couldn't say

Were shattered

/Breathe/

/Instrumental/

Broken

Dying on the inside

Unspoken

Trying to hide

Silent

I should have thrown away my pride

Violent

I should have told you, I should have tried

Because the day you walked away was the day I died

/Breathe/

The day you walked away

I fell apart

I wanted you to stay

I wished we could go back and restart

To not see you again

To not see your face another day

But everything I did was all in vain

Because the words I couldn't say

Were shattered

Shattered

Shattered

Shattered

Shattered


	2. Chapter 1 You're a journal, not a Diary!

Shattered

Chapter 1

You're a journal, Not a Diary!

Disclaimers: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy kid, nor do I own the characters. _**I'm so, so sorry if Greg, or anyone seems OOC; if they do, please tell me and suggest how I can make them less OOC.**_ Thank you **hannibal1996** for that wonderful review, I'm sorry there was just a song. _**This story contains slash/ **_

_**Male x Male. Also contains incest. You have been warned.**_ Enjoy :)

**Greg's Point Of View**

_Dear Journal,_

_That's all you are! You are not, no matter what everyone else says, you are not a diary! Guys can have things to write in just like girls can. I don't care if they say it's girly, or cute, because it's not! You are a journal, and that's final! It's very manly to write in a journal, it helps relieve stress, anger, and other bad emotions!_

_...I've been hanging around Angie way too much lately. _

_Anyway, I know I haven't written in you for a while, a month if I remember correctly. I just needed a friend/object to vent my frustration, and pain to. _

_I know I could go to __**her**__, __but I've been around her so much lately, I don't want to burden her even more that I already have. _

_Hah! If she could read this now, she'd hit me on the back of the head and say, "Greg Heffley! You __**are not**__ a burden! You are my best friend, and as such, best friends take care of each other!"_

_...**She's**__ the best of best friends anyone could have; __**she's **__my rock, the glue that holds all my broken pieces together. Without her, I wouldn't be here today, writing in you. _

_...Anyway, stopping all this sentimental stuff, back to the reason I'm writing today._

_Today, September 15, Sunday at 3:25 pm, I received the worst news possible; the news I've been dreading to hear ever since that fateful day. _

_**He's **__coming home, mom announces excitedly; __**He **__misses his family, mom says with joy evident in her voice; __**He**__ wants to try again to be a family, mom explains to us; __**He **__regrets how he acted, mom mentions off-handedly; __**He **__loves us even though he never said it, mom reveals with tears in her eyes. _

_Honestly, I stopped listening after she said __**he**__ was coming home, coming back to us. _

_All the pieces that were wrapped tightly in a bandage, the pieces that were already fragile, got hit with a force that was stronger than they could take; they shattered. _

_The bandages, once secure, fell away like broken shards of glass. _

_The pieces, broken yet held together, rained down like tears from the skies. _

_My whole world literally came crashing down on me. _

_I smiled, even though I was being torn apart on the inside. _

_I responded with great enthusiasm, even though it was forced between quivering teeth. _

_I hugged and got hugged in return, when all I wanted was to break down and cry… _

_Wow, I'm as emotional as a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that! Girls are very, __**very**__ strong creatures… scary too…_

_Anyway, I don't know what to do. I'm lost, lost out on the raging sea. The sea of misery..._

_I don't know if I should go to __**her**__ and tell her everything, or should I just write everything down and hope for the best? _

_I don't have a clue as to what to do; I feel like I'm stuck in an endless maze. No matter which side I chose to go through, I always end up in a dead end. _

_Why me? Why do I have to be the one to suffer? Why do I have to be the one who's broken? Why do I have to the one cursed with __**him?**__ Why is __**he **__coming back? Why after all this time? _

_God! _

_How long has it even been? What, three years? That would make him twenty-one years old! _

_Ha! What can an oldie like __**him**__ do to a fifteen year old like me?! Nothing! _

_...Who am I kidding? __**He **__can do something to me, no matter how old, whether it be physically or mentally, __**he**__ can do something to me. That's what __**he**__ does best…_

_I'm tired, I've been locked inside my room all day, fighting the urge to cry… but, unfortunately, I failed miserably. Once I heard everyone go to their respective rooms and go to sleep, the dam I had been holding in broke, the tears fell faster than a stream. _

_I'm sleepy, my nose is runny, and my eyes are starting to hurt from trying to see in the dark. _

_I'm scared, lonely, cold, and broken. _

_All the pieces __**she **__worked hard to keep together have fallen apart yet again, and the same person caused it **again**… _

_I'm broken once more, just like I was before. I'm __**broken:**__ a broken __**object**__, a broken __**human. **_

_I've shattered into pieces… and I fear that no amount of glue, no pieces of tape, will ever be able to hold them together… __**ever again.**_

Notes: So, what do you think? Good, bad, too OOC? Please let me know so I can change it. Well, hope you enjoyed, and if you're confused about who's, "He," and, "She," well... you'll just have to wait to see.


	3. Chapter 2 Memory of the Mall

Shattered

Chapter 2

Memory of the Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a wimpy kid (DOAWK for short), nor do I own the characters. I first want to say I'm sorry for confusing everyone about, "He," and, "She," but don't worry, if you read this one very carefully, you'll know who, "He," is. Secondly, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, please, _**please,**_ tell me if they are! I want to make a story that _**makes**_ sense, with characters acting how they're _**suppose**_d to act. Okay, thanks for listening to my ramble, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **Credits for acronym goes to however made it; I didn't make that up. This story contains slash.**

**Greg's POV**

Right after writing down what had happened today, and how I felt, I stumbled my way through the dark, using the moonlight shining from the window as my guide.

I stumbled over something, cursing myself for being such a messy teenager, which caused me to trip and fall to the ground along with a metal tin that made a loud _ting! _as it hit the floor; I tensed, straining my ears to hear any other noise besides my erratic heartbeat, and heavy breathing.

I relaxed, and let out a relieved sigh when I heard no noise outside my bedroom.

I slowly got up, keeping my eyes on the ground so I wouldn't make any more loud noises that would cause everyone to wake up.

'_And if I wake everyone up, they're going to be asking why I'm up so late when I have school tomorrow, and why I look like someone I loved just died,'_ I thought. _'But, then again someone **did** die… __**me'**_ I continued bitterly before shaking my head.

'_No! You **did not** **die**! You're still __**alive**__, still __**breathing;**__ you still have a heart that __**beats!**__'_ I denied.

'_Yet… if I'm still alive, why do I feel so… **dead**?_' I questioned myself, frowning, before shaking my head as I felt the monster that once controlled me start to rear its' ugly head.

'_No… don't-don't go there again. I've already been there before, I don't need to go back. Not after all __**she**__ went through to bring me back; not after all the __**pain**__ and __**misery**__ I faced. __**No**__, I'm not going down that path,' _I thought, slapping myself to focus on something other than _**him**_ and the demon that dwells within my being.

I took a deep breath, focusing on the stinging sensation coming from my cheek, clearing all bad thoughts out of my mind; I closed my eyes, counted back from ten, and took a deep breath at each number to help relieve the tension inside my body and mind.

_Ten_… _**breath in**_…_nine_…_**breath out**_…_eight_…_**breath in**_…_seven_…_**breath out**_…_six_…_**breath in**_…_five_…_**breath out**_…_four_…_**breath in**_…_three_…_**breath out**_…_two_…_**breath in**_…_one_…_**breath out.**_

I opened my chocolate brown eyes as I felt my body gradually relax, _'Ha… Angie and Holly were right… all I need to do is just breath, __**breath**__ and __**not think**__… about anything… including __**him**__… but, that's really hard to do, when everything I do, everywhere I go, has some memory of __**him**__,'_ I thought darkly, getting into bed as I did so.

Once I was settled in, I remembered an incident that occurred two weeks ago.

_**Flashback:  
**__My family and I were having a, "Family outing," as my mom called it. She said we didn't spend enough time together so every Sunday, we'd go in town and do something together. _

_Today, we had been walking around, going into malls, and different cafes. We had been walking when mom had pointed out a mall, but it wasn't just any mall, it was the mall where __**he**__ and I bonded. _

_I hadn't noticed it, too busy looking around to notice it, until mom had exclaimed, "Greg! Honey, isn't that where you and Rodrick bonded? It looks new! Do you want to check it out?"_

_I froze, my body temperature dropped below zero, my blood ran cold, my heart stopped beating for a minute, and all because she said __**his**__ name. _

_Two years ago, whenever anyone said, or mentioned __**his**__ name in my presence, I'd run to my room, have a panic attack, and wouldn't come for a long period of time. _

_Sometimes, it would be __**days**__ before I came out because the memories, the **words,** were so __**fresh**__, so __**painful**__._

_It shocked everyone when I did that; they couldn't understand why I acted that way; they just played it off as me missing my older brother, __**which was far from the truth**__. _

_I hadn't done anything like that for two years, but when mom had said __**his **__name, something inside me broke, snapped, and fell apart._

_I guess at that time the bandages were getting to worn down and couldn't support the burden of my broken pieces anymore. Or perhaps it was the tape that had gradually been tearing off until it floated towards the bottom like a birds' feather._

_I don't know why, or how, all I know is that when mom said those six letters, I ran. _

_Ran away from the place that held painful memories, ran away from those six words that just wouldn't leave my mind, ran away from my family that never understood, could never understand, my pain._

_Yet, even as I ran, I couldn't get __**him**__ out of my head. Memories flashed across my vision, words echoed in my ears, places __**his **__hands touched burned with a scorching flame._

_So I ran towards the place where I knew I would find **relief**, find **understanding**, find __**refuge.**_

_I ran to __**her**__ house; I barged through the front door, dashed up the steps, barged through __**her**__ door, and barreled straight into her._

_When my face came in contact with her sweater clad stomach, I broke down._

_The tears escaped my eyes like a water fountain, words escaped my mouth as fast as a cheetah, and my heartbeat turned in a running marathon with how fast it was beating._

_I didn't stop crying; I didn't stop talking until I was seated upon her bed, with her arms wrapped around me, her hands brushing through my chocolate brown hair, and her voice whispering sweet words of nothing but comfort._

_I didn't have a clue how long we stay like that; I didn't know when I fell asleep either. All I know was my parents and her parents found us in an __**interesting**__ position._

_I asked my mom what she meant by that and she said that I was found asleep in __**her**__ protective embrace, head on top of her heart, with a smile gracing my face. _

_**Flashback Ended**_

I chuckled as I remembered _that_ memory. After mom had found us in that position, she became very suspicious of us.

She's do these little things that were pretty obvious if you looked closely.

For starters, mom would always tell me to keep the door open when we were in my room, and we had to do homework at the dinner table so mom would be able to see what we were doing.

But this one took the pot of gold: Once, when I told mom I was going over her house, she said she didn't want to become a grandmother just yet...

Scarred, mortified, and so many more humiliating words could never describe how I felt when she said that.

I shook my head, smiling, before making myself comfortable; I leaned my head down onto my pillow, closed my eyes, and allowed myself to be swept away into memory lane, only these memories... these memories were **_good_ _memories_** that involved a certain blond, hazel-green eyed girl who saved my life.

Notes: i'm so sorry these chapters are so short :( I feel like I'm rushing things so I'm trying to ease that worry by splitting chapters in half. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 3 He is revealed

Shattered

Chapter 3

He is revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DOAWK, nor the characters. Again, I'm so sorry if they seem OOC :( This chapter will reveal who, "He," is very bluntly, unlike the previous chapter. I'm sorry if I'm rushing things, if characters seem OOC, and if you're confused about people. Just realize, that this is my first attempt at an angst story, so please be understanding. Thanks again, and enjoy. **This story contains slash.**

_**Greg's POV**_

After that wonderful, memory filled night; I awoke to an annoying noise ringing besides my bed.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep._

I groaned in frustration, stuffing a pillow over my face to try and block the distinct ringing of my alarm clock.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep;_ the noise continued.I growled in anger, shot a hand out from under the cover, and slammed the snooze button; I sighed in relief as the persistent noise was stopped completely.

'_Finally!' _I thought, feeling irritation rise up. I rolled over, pulled the covers back over my head, and went back into dreamland.

I was awoken _again_ by another noise: the sound of my mothers' voice.

"Greg, honey, get up! You're going to miss the bus!" Mom called from downstairs.

I groaned in exasperation, wondering why I couldn't even get five more minutes of sleep.

I pushed the covers off my pajama clad body, wishing it wasn't Monday, before getting out of bed, grabbing some blue jeans and a red, "If you're happy and you know it clap your… oh," t-shirt, and made my way towards the bathroom.

That's one good thing that came after _**he**_ left: I could use the shower whenever I wanted to, and as long as I want to.

I shut the door, turned the shower knob on, and started my washing; Once finished, I stepped out, dried myself off, brushed my teeth, slid on my clothes, and rushed out when I heard my mom call that I had five minutes left.

I ran down the stairs, tripping on the third step as I did so, cursing myself for being so clumsy; I winced as I crashed into the floor before getting back up, grabbing my backpack, and a piece of toast that was on a plate.

"I love you!" I called as I ran out the door, and towards the bus stop; I dashed through the yards, ignoring the neighbor's outraged cries, jumped over bushes, and made it by a nick of time.

"Wait!" I called as the bus driver started closing the doors. I threw my arms out, forcing the bus driver to stop, and re-open the doors; I gave an apologetic look, wincing at the miffed expression on her face.

"Make sure you're on time kid," she stated, allowing me to make my way inside the bus. I nodded my head before making my way towards a seat that held one of my best friends: Rowley Jefferson.

"Hey Rowley," I greeted as I sat next to him. "Hey Greg!" Rowley responded, smile wide and genuine, making his freckled cheeks stand out, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"How was your weekend?" Rowley asked as I got comfortable. I froze for a moment, trying to decide if I should confide the news to him or not.

'_No, I can't. If I do, he'll go tell her, and that won't be too good, for him or me,'_ I thought, wincing at the thought of what my rock would do to him if she ever saw him. _'But, if I lie to her, and she finds out later on that I lied… I won't live to see the next day,'_ I groaned mentally at the consequences I would suffer if I'm caught.

'_Well, I'll have to take the risk of dying then; I've already burdened her so much, she doesn't need more to add to her already full plate,'_ I looked down at the ground, guilt surfacing quickly.

"-Eg, Greg!" I snapped out of my depressing thoughts when I heard someone call my name. "Eh? I mean, yeah?" I asked, turning my attention back to Rowley.

"You spaced out there Greg; Are you alright?" Rowley asked, concern evident in his voice.

I smiled, because as childish as Rowley acts sometimes (not that I don't do the same), he really can be serious when he needs to be.

"Yeah I'm fine; I was just trying to remember if I had completed my homework," I explained my behaviour before quickly changing the subject.

"What about you Rowley? How was your weekend?" I asked, and soon Rowley was talking my ear off about going fishing with his nephews, and learning to cook a cake from scratch; my spaced out moment forgotten in the joyous conversation (that was really only one-sided, but who cares?)

Once the school bus stopped and opened the doors, all the students filed out and met up with friends as they walked to their locker.

I kept walking with Rowley, all the while looking out for Angie and my rock; I was disappointed to see neither of them, but that disappointment was soon forgotten as I headed towards my first loathed period: _**Algebra.**_

The day passed by in a blur of colors, and a huge pile of assignments; once the clock struck two, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of the mundane Monday.

I walked towards my locker, put in the combination, and got all my needed supplies before making my way towards the front building where all the school buses sat waiting.

I pushed my way through the multitude of students, being cautious as to not push someone to hard that would end up with them flat on the ground, and quickly climbed onto bus number 42.

I took seat number 6, and waited for Rowley to join me; as I waited, I quickly went over what I needed to get finished, and what I could wait to do, a skill taught to help relieve the pressure I used to be under.

"_If you make a plan on what you need to do, you wouldn't be as pressured as you are Greg! Stress is not your friend, Relief is. You remember that!" _

_**She**_ told me when she saw how disorganized I was in eighth grade. I chuckled as I remembered her appalled looks when she saw the state of my locker, and my room.

Let's just say, she gave my mom a run for her money with all the nagging she did to me; I laughed, shaking my head, ignoring the weird looks sent my way.

I looked up when I felt the seat dip down, and turned to greet Rowley. "Hey," I said. Rowley grinned before replaying, "Hey! We have a lot of homework today, don't we? It's about one month into the school year and already they're giving us a load of homework!"

I laughed and nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. There's so much to do, and they're only giving us a day or two to complete everything! It makes you miss being younger, doesn't it?" I asked, which Rowley agreed to whole-heartedly.

The rest of the journey was filled with small talks about homework, eighth grade, teachers, and extra-curricular activities.

"I really want to do the art club, but the meetings on a date where I'm scheduled for an appointment to the dentist," Rowley explained.

"Do you think you could ask them for a packet of information then? You could explain why you're missing the meeting," I suggested, seeing Rowley complement it.

"Maybe, but I'm also interested in the drama club, so I don't really know," Rowley murmured, flickering his eyes up when the bus stopped at his house.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye Greg," Rowley said, standing up and moving into the isle.

"Bye Rowley," I called, putting my backpack on the now empty spot.

I watched him go into his house before the bus started moving again; I closed my eyes, relaxing back into my seat as I waited for my stop to come up.

It wasn't long until I felt like I had omitted something, something _**very**_ important.

'_Did I forget a folder, or homework?' _I questioned myself, opening up my backpack and flicking through it, all the while checking my off mental list.

'_Huh… I'm not forgetting anything. So, why do I feel like I am?'_ I furrowed my brows in bewilderment, trying to figure out what it was I was forgetting.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bus came to a stop; I quickly glanced out the window seeing my house, but missing the sight of another vehicle parked in the driveway.

I grabbed my backpack, walked down the aisle, and off the bus. I walked through the yard, still trying to figure out what it was I was forgetting.

'_I have all my homework, so it can't be that. Then, if it isn't school related, what am I forgetting?'_ I was so concentrated on figuring out my dilemma that I walked right through the door, and into a solid body.

I fell back onto the floor, my concentration broken. "What the-" I started, but froze as I met a sight I'd never thought I'd see again.

'_I remember now…what I was forgetting…He's home…Mom said he'd come home today…He's back…' _I thought, shock coursing through my veins.

I slowly, unable to control my movements, slid my eyes towards his face.

1"Hey, little brother," _**He**_ said, a smile playing on his lips.

"_**Rodrick**_…" I whispered.

Notes: Well, my back is aching, I'm getting a cold, I feel like I'm doing a horrible job at this story, I'm stressed about the OOC-ness… Help please? Please review, I seriously need to know if I'm too OOC, and if so, help me make it right… Please? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Oh! I bet you all didn't see that one coming, did you? If you were reading carefully, and thinking, then you now know who, "**He," is**…(Drum Roll)

_**Rodrick Heffley**_

_**1 I did not mean to copy off PhrasesForTheYoung; This is her sentence, I don't own it.  
**_

Now, the many pondered questions:

Who is, "She?"

Why did Greg react strangely when someone mentioned Rodrick's name?

What made Rodrick leave and come back?

And the golden question:

_**Why is Greg so, "Broken?"**_

If you review and help this messed up reader out, I shall answer your questions :) Please though, if you're going to tell me how to make the less OOC, please at least have some idea of what a DOAWK is (see disclaimer in previous chapter to know what that acronym stands for) Again, thanks so much. Merry Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!

_**Credits: I didn't make the acronym for Diary of a Wimpy kid, someone else did so however did, I credit you.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner with the Devil

Shattered

Chapter 4

Dinner with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own DOAWK, nor the characters. Again, sorry for OOC-ness; Please let me know. Well, hope you enjoy :) **This story contains slash**

**Greg's Point Of View**

Following that one word, that one _name_, **_his_** name, was more damage than a hurricane, tsunami, **_and_** tornado could have ever done.

I sat there on the ground, staring up at chocolate brown eyes, quickly becoming so numb, I felt as if I were in another world… as if I wasn't here, staring up at the person who caused my demon to _**form**_, to _**grow**_, to _**control**_ me.

I was in shock to put simply, and I honestly didn't want to come out of it, because I knew if I did, reality would come crashing in, and I'd be hit with the cold-hearted truth: _**Rodrick was back home, with us, and he'd be staying here for god knows how long. **_

'_Why now?'_ I thought desperately. _'Why did he have to come home __**now**__? Why did he have to come back just as I was getting my life __**back on track**__? Why?!'_ I questioned, and screamed inside my head, all the while staying frozen on the ground.

Rodrick looked down at me, a cocky smile playing along his lips, "Aren't you happy to see me, _Greg?_" He purred out, teasing the syllables my name.

I tensed, wanting to yell, to _**scream**_; I wanted to get up and _run_. _**Run**_ from reality, _**run**_ from my emotions, _**run**_ from _**him**_, but I couldn't. I sat there, frozen, numb…_**shattered.**_

I opened my mouth, not sure what was going to come out, just as mom came from the living room. "Greg! Honey, you're home. Look whose come back home?!" Mom asked, excitement and joy obvious in her voice.

I blinked owlish, shutting my mouth with a popping sound, before replying, my voice shaking, "Y-y-yeah… I-I mean yeah! Um… it-it's awesome?" I phrased it like a question, hoping she would play my hoarseness off with extreme joy.

'_Which is **far** from the truth,'_ I thought bitterly, shaking my head to try and keep level-headed. I turned my attention back to mom, seeing her bright smile, knowing she did exactly as I had hoped.

"It's wonderful, I know! Now we can finally be a family! We can go on picnic, go to movies, go to-" Mom continued her long list of activities we needed to do as a family; I stopped listening.

Instead, I chose to watch Rodrick out of the corner of my eye, who was shockingly nodding along with everything she said.

'_W-what! Rodrick __**never**__ agrees with mom! He always says no, or tries to get out of it. __**Why**__ is he agreeing now?' _I questioned, completely baffled;So confused, I forgot about staring **_subtlety_**, and was caught red-handed.

Rodrick met my eyes, and sent me an innocent, loving smile, that was clearly contradicted by his dark eyes.

I tensed when he smiled, regarding him with caution as a rabbit would wearily eye a fox. I saw a faint, amused smile, before he turned all attention back to mom, wearing an attentive expression.

"Greg, honey why are you on the floor?" Mom asked, finally noticing my place upon the ground. I flushed, trying to think of an excuse that would be _believable_ because I can't lie worth crap.

"I-I-I, um-" I started out, but was cut off (saved) by Rodrick. "I accidentally ran into little bro over here, and caused him to fall," Rodrick explained to mom, flashing an apologetic smile towards me.

"Sorry little bro," He apologized. "Aw, Rodrick that's sweet of you. Greg? What do _**you**_ say?" Mom questioned, shooting me a pointed look over her glasses.

I flushed again, ducked my head and mumbled, "It's okay." Mom gave me an approving look as I said that.

"Awesome," Rodrick said, ruffling my hair, which caused me to shrink back and pat it down.

"I'm going to my room to do homework, okay?" I asked, looking at mom, all the while hoping she'd say yes. Mom frowned, "But I really wanted you to help us get Rodrick unpacked, and spend a little time with your brother," Mom objected.

I cursed inside my head before replying, "Please? I have a lot of homework to do. I promise I'll spend time with him later," I offered, knowing I wouldn't spend time with Rodrick even if hell froze over.

Mom looked contemplative, narrowing her eyes at me before slowly agreeing. "Fine, but you _**will**_ spend time with your brother. Understand?" She asked, using her you-will-do-it-or-you'll-pay-the-consequences voice.

I nodded, throwing my hands up in victory inside my head, before turning around and dashing up the stairs to my sanctuary.

Once inside, I locked the knob, threw my bookbag by my desk, and threw myself on my bed, grabbing the pillow and stuffing it over my head to block out my screams.

_'Why?! Why did he have to come home?! __**Why now?!**__ Just as I was getting everything back together, putting the pieces back together, he comes around and brakes all of it. __**Why me?!**__ Why?! Does someone up there hate me so much that they decided to make my life even worst? I just don't understand anymore,'_ I thought brokenly, feeling tears well up within my eyes.

I closed them, pulling the pillow closer, trying to urge them back down, but to no avail.

'_And why was Rodrick acting all nice? Heck, he even apologized to me, and lied to save me! What's all that about? __**No**__… no, the question is: __**what's he playing at?**__'_

I shot off my bed, heart starting to race, as my thoughts started becoming paranoid.

'_What if he's trying to fool us into thinking he changed just to hurt us even more later on? What if he's trying to fool mom and dad so __**he **__can__** hurt me **__**again**__?'_

My breathing, which had started becoming quicker as my thoughts progressed, grew heavier as my darkest fears started surfacing.

'_What if he tries to make me believe he's changed just to stab me in the back later? What if he tries to break me completely, instead of leaving me shattered? What if-'_

I cut off all my thoughts, trying to stop myself from having a panic attack. _'Breath Greg, just breath damn it!'_ I repeated to myself, trying to take in air and release it, but failing miserably.

I gasped, trying to take in as much air as possible, before remembering _**her**_. I closed my eyes, and imagined _her_ arms around me, holding me close as if I were the most precious thing in the world, imagined _her_ fingers running through my hair, imagined _her_ sweet voice whispering words full of comfort and love.

I took a deep breath, finding it much easier than before, letting my mind remember my savior; I released the air, and took in another breath, all the while remembering the girl who offered nothing, but love, protection, and safety.

I repeated this process over and over, until I finally felt my body lose its tension.

I opened my eyes, slowly stood on shaky legs, and made my way towards my desk; I flopped onto the chair, grabbed my backpack from the floor, and took out all my assignments before starting on them, hoping it would let me focus on other things.

I don't know how long it took, my mind too concentrated on equations, variables, and clauses. Before I knew it, mom was calling for me to come down for dinner. I shot up when I heard her voice yell from below.

"Coming!" I called from upstairs before pushing away from the desk, setting down my pencil, and started making my way downstairs.

I checked the time as I walked down the hallway and was surprised by the digits.

'_It's already 7:00 o'clock? I was in my room for five hours straight doing nothing, but homework? Wow,'_ I thought surprised, before shaking my head and continued towards the kitchen.

I walked through the kitchen doorway, and took a seat at the dining table, noticing the absence of my dad.

"Mom? Where's dad?" I asked, looking over at her, seeing her bring over a bowl full of lettuce. "He's still downstairs working on that Civil War boat of his," she answered, annoyance written across her face.

I nodded before getting up and setting out the plates. "Thanks honey," Mom said, setting all the food on the table.

I nodded my head as I put the plates upon the table before I noticed Rodrick carrying the glasses. I stared openly, my mouth falling down in shock as I saw Rodrick actually _**help**_.

Rodrick, sensing my burning gaze, looked up as he set the glasses down, and asked, "What? Can't I help?" I shook my head so fast, I thought I'd get whiplash.

"No! I mean, uh n-no. I was just s-surprised," I stuttered out, cursing myself for showing my nervousness. He looked at me, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face, "I've _**changed**_ little brother. Perhaps you'll see that," Rodrick replied before turning back to help mom.

All I could do was stare as he openly helped, though the whole time I was fighting the urge to refute that claim, and start a fight.

'_Changed? How do I know he's changed? For all I know he could be trying to fool us into thinking such outrageous lies… but…'_ I stopped my thoughts, and surveyed my family.

I looked over at mom who was smiling at Rodrick and thanking him for helping; I looked over at Manny who was playing with a toy truck that he didn't have before.

'_He already does. He has mom thinking he's changed by helping; he has Manny wrapped around his finger from just getting a toy…' _

'_The only ones left are dad and me. And I have no doubt that Rodrick will easily conquer dad; all you have to do is take an interest in the Civil War and history, and be the perfect son, and he'll like you…' _

'_So, then that leaves me… __**alone,**__'_ I winced at that depressing thought, shaking my head to get rid of the negativity.

I looked up, watching as mom smiled lovingly at Rodrick, who was reaching up to get a bowl from a high shelf for her.

'_What am I supposed to do? Rodrick's amazing at fooling everyone, everyone but me…' _I slowly processed.

'_Did he change? Did he correct his mistakes? Does he actually "Love us," as mom put it? Did he really mean that apology? Or was he just saying it because mom was there?'_ The questions zinged by, causing a headache to form.

'_I don't know… I don't know what I'm supposed to do, how I'm supposed to feel… I guess, I'll just have to watch my steps and hope for the best,'_ and with that weak strategy, I continued to help set the dinner table.

Once everything was situated, and everyone had taken their place, (Dad at the head of the table, mom at the bottom of the table, Manny on mom's right, me on mom's left, and Rodrick on my left) we dug in.

Small talk was made, but I mostly stayed quiet. Quiet and _tense_. But who wouldn't? I had the devil sitting right beside me, even you'd be tense.

"So Greg, how was your day?" Mom asked as she cut up Manny's steak. "It was alright," I replied after swallowing my lettuce.

She nodded before asking, "How was your friends' weekend?"

"I guess they we're good; Rowley went fishing, and learned how to bake a cake from scratch," I answered, taking another bite out of my lettuce.

"What about Holly's and Angie's?" Mom quizzed. "They weren't in school today," I answered. "Oh! I hope those two aren't sick, or anything," Mom answered worriedly.

I shrugged, "They'll probably be in tomorrow," I reassured her, even though I was stressing about the same exact thing.

'_What if Holly's not alright though? What if she's lying somewhere dying? Or cold? Or what if she has only a few days to live?_' I started stressing, worry building up, which mom took quick notice of.

"I'm sure she's fine honey," Mom reassured me this time. I nodded, but pushed my food around my plate, losing my appetite.

"They're," Rodrick corrected. "What?" Mom asked, confusion written all over her face.

"They're. You said, "She," instead of "They're." Rodrick explained, frowning at mom. "Unless you meant to say one of the girls, instead of both of them," Rodrick said, subtlety digging for some information.

I flushed, and quickly intervened, "No!" I flushed even brighter when everyone gave me a strange look.

"I-I-I mean, she meant to say, "They're," not "She." Mom just forgot," I shot mom a pointed look, beseeching her to go along with it and not mention anything else.

Mom, fortunately, picked up on my pleading looking and answered, "Of course. I'm sorry, I meant, "They're". I was just too occupied."

I let out a relieve sigh, but noticed Rodrick's confusion. "But, I thought you said Greg and that Holly girl was more than friends after we caught them in bed together?" My Dad questioned, furrowing his brows in bewilderment.

I groaned, cheeks heating up, and slammed my head on the table.

"Greg! Don't slam your head on the table!" Mom scolded. "Sorry," I mumbled, feeling humiliated.

"In bed together? Wow little bro, you sure did grow up!" Rodrick exclaimed, ruffling my hair. I shrank back, wishing the ground would just swallow me up.

"And Frank! We're at the table, don't use such inappropriate language as that!" Mom scolded, glaring daggers at her husband. Frank nodded in surrender before going back to his food, staying quiet.

"Rodrick, Greg and Holly weren't doing what your father implied. We just found them in the same bed together, _**completely**_ clothed," Mom explained, furthering embarrassing me.

'_**Why me?**__ Why did I have to be cursed with a father who doesn't know when to keep quiet?'_ I groaned despairingly, wishing I had another father.

"Greg, stop groaning, and keep eating your dinner," Mom ordered, which I followed, albeit hesitantly; I shoved some lettuce in my mouth, and forced myself to swallow it.

"Good," Mom complimented as I listened to her order. I ate my food quickly, all the while repeating one thought,

_**'This is the worst dinner ever!'**_

Notes: Yes! I finally wrote a chapter that was longer than 1,500 words! I'm so happy :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review, follow, and favorite if you want.

With love to all,

Yaoi Fangirl666


	6. Chapter 5 Band-Aids and Problems

Shattered

Chapter 5

Band-Aids, and Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own DOAWK, nor the characters. I'm sorry for OOC-ness, but later on you'll understand why Greg's OOC. Well, enjoy :)** This story contains slash, and Incest.**

**Greg's POV**

After that horribly-gone-so-wrong dinner, I rushed up to my room, locked the door knob (What? I like my privacy!), and slid a key off my neck.

I pushed the key in the lock, turned it, and grabbed out my journal. Now, I know what you're all thinking: _'Why does he have a key around his neck?'_

The answer to that question is very simple: After Rodrick had stolen my diary, read it out loud, and thoroughly embarrassed me; I took extra precaution so that incident would never, ever occur again.

So, I asked for a key that would open one of my draws on my desk, placed my journal in there, locked it, cut of two lengths of thread, hooked the key through it, and placed it around my neck.

Call me paranoid, or someone with irrational fear, but if you had something you wrote in (That held all your darkest thoughts, and secrets) would you want it to be stolen? No? Didn't think so.

I grabbed my pencil that I set upon the desk, sharpened it, before flipping my journal to a fresh page.

_Dear Journal,_

_I really, __**really**__ hate life right now. No, I don't hate it, I __**loathe**__ it! Not only has Rodrick returned, but I have now realized just what kind of parent I have! I have a father that clearly does not know when to be quiet about specific things, and I have a mother that goes, and makes things even worse than they already are! God! It's bad enough Rodrick's returned, but do my parent have to make my life hell?! _

_I am humiliated… Completely, and utterly embarrassed! This day could not get any worse! ….Uh oh; I jinxed myself… Crap! Erase that part, erase it! Anyway, besides what I already told you, this day was okay, I guess. It would have been even better if Angie and Holly had been in school today… But, maybe it's better that they weren't. After all, she would instantly sense something was wrong with me, and then she'd start worrying about me, then she's force me to tell her, and then she'd go into what I like to call, **"Mother Bear Mode."** _

_I know what you're all thinking, **'You're just exaggerating,'** Trust me, I'm not! This is not a nickname I named her just to make fun of her. She really is like a mother bear. Remember that flashback I had about the mall? Yeah, well I found out from dad (He really can't keep quiet, can he?) that whenever someone had tried getting close to me, She'd growl. No joke! She really would growl! Then she'd glare, tighten her arms, and threatened to do some horrific things to whoever stepped within ten feet of me. Now, it's pretty funny when you think about it, what with a fifteen year old girl growling at adults, including her parents, but as for the threatened victims… well, let's just say, she took the word, "Horrific," to a whole new level. Hah! We have some pretty messed up memories, don't we? Yet, they're insanely funny. _

_I'm worried about her though; She wasn't in school today…**she's always at school! **_

_It makes me scared, I mean, how do I know if she's even alive? What if she has cancer, and is dying? What if she's too weak, that she can't even pick up the phone to call me? I don't know what I would do if I lost my rock, the girl who helped me overcome my demon, my depression. I'd be lost… Okay, way too depressing, and serious. _

_Yet, even though I miss my rock, I kind of hope she'll stay sick a little longer. It's not that I want her to be harmed! Not at all! I just- I just need time, you know? I need time to figure out how the hell I'm going to survive, need time to figure out how to lie to Angie's and Hollies' faces and get away with it, need time to figure out how to keep my pieces together, need time to figure out how to keep my demons from resurfacing and taking control of me; I need time, a whole lot of time… But, I think that's too much to ask for, because I'm slowly running out of time. _

_Oh well, hopefully I'll have some kind of strategy for tomorrow; I can't make one today, it's been way too **frustrating**, too **painful**, too **embarrassing**. Hopefully, possibly, tomorrow will be better; I hope so._

I winced as I finally stopped writing. I dropped my pencil on the wooden desk, and checked over my hand, noticing a blister forming on the base of my thumb.

'_I guess I wrote too much,'_ I thought as I started putting my journal back in its respective place, locking it with my key after I had done so. I got up from my desk chair (which was made out of wood) and headed towards the bathroom with the intention of getting a band-aid.

I cautiously opened my door, looked up and down the hallway, and once deciding the coast was clear, I slowly stepped out into the hallway, and gradually made my way towards the bathroom; I kept my eyes peeled, and my ear sharp, searching for any other noise.

Once inside, I closed the door, opened the medical cabinet, and rummaged around, searching for the white box.

"Ah hah!" I exclaimed as I found the band-aid box. I opened the lid, took one out, put the box back into the cabinet, and wrapped the bad-aid around my thumb.

Once completed, I opened the door, and started walking towards my room, checking back to make sure I didn't leave anything on the ground.

So caught up in looking back, I didn't notice the solid body standing right in my path; we collided, and I fell on my butt for the second time that day.

'_Why does this keep happening to me?'_ I thought darkly, not wanting to look up because I had a feeling I already knew exactly who it was.

"Woah! Sorry little brother. I didn't see you there," Rodrick explained, holding his left hand out. _'Oh! I'm sure you didn't Rodrick! Not at all!'_ I thought sarcastically, but kept my face down, not taking the hand.

"It's fine," I mumbled, trying to keep my voice even, while getting up and brushing off my clothes. I quickly turned towards my room, wanting to get away and not spend any more time that was necessary with Rodrick, but was stopped by an arm blocking my way.

I quickly snapped my attention towards Rodrick, body tensing as I moved away from the arm that was blocking my escape. "What do you want Rodrick?!" I snapped, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow before replying, "You promised mom you were going to spend time with me," He flashed me an innocent smile that caused more panic than his glares did.

I frowned before remembering my promise to mom, _'Crap! Crap, Crap, Crap! How am I suppose to get out of this one?! Think Greg, Think! … Wait! I got it!'_ I panicked internally, before my light bulb lite up.

"I can't, I still have homework to do. Mom will understand, she knows school is important. I'll spend time with you tomorrow," I lied and explained, though my mind contradicted what I was really thinking.

'_The day I willingly spend time with Rodrick is the day I completely trust Rodrick. Which is… Oh! That's right, **never**!'_ I bit my lip, trying to not smile when I saw his expression: the expression of defeat.

'_Ha! How does it feel to lose Mr. Bad Boy? I bet it sucks!'_ I thought triumphantly, fighting the urge to dance and gloat.

Rodrick frowned, before it turned into a sly smirk; He leaned close to my face, which caused me to scramble back, slamming into a wall as I did so.

Once I realized how caged in I was, I tried to remove myself, but was stopped by two strong arms blocking my ways. Rodrick leaned in close once more, smirking as I shrank back.

"What's wrong, _Greg_?" He purred out, leaning close enough that had me wincing to put space between us. "You aren't **_scared_** of **_me_**, are you?" Rodrick asked, smirk growing wider.

I instantly snapped my attention back to him, glaring defiantly as I did so.

"No I'm not!" I denied, ceasing my struggles as I did so. Rodrick laughed, a laugh not filled with joy, or humor; No, this laugh was one of amusement, **_sadistic_** amusement.

_'Guess that answers the question of if Rodrick's really changed. He's hasn't; He's just **acting**, **fooling**,** lying****'**_I thought asI flinched back into the wall as I heard that laugh, a laugh I heard many times before which usually meant some kind of pain follows.

"Damn Greg! It's been three years, and yet you _**still**_ can't lie? That's sad, little bro," Rodrick teased, knowing just how I would react. And react I did.

I growled, shoving Rodrick back (which is really hard to do when one is only fifteen, skinny, 5'7ft, with barely no muscle, compared to a twenty-one year old that had grown very fit, 5'11ft, and has some muscles, not bulging, but lithe muscles) glaring at his amused facial expression.

"You **don't know anything** about **_me_**! _**You**_ left **_us_**! **_You_**_ **don't have the right**_ to**_ come back here_** and **_act like you know me_**! You don't! So**_ leave me alone_** Rodrick!" I screamed at him, trying to remove his arm to escape to my room.

Rodrick chuckled before leaning in close to my ear, which had me struggling like crazy. "Ah…But I **_do_** know you Greg; I know everything there is to know about some wimpy kid like you."

"I know when you lie, I know when you're angry, when you're**_ scared_**. I know everything there is to know about you. After all you **_are_** _**my little brother**_," Rodrick whispered, smirking at my paralyzed expression before dropping his arms from the wall, turning around, and heading straight towards his room.

I stood there, _frozen_, _**paralyzed**_, heart beating fast, before sliding down as the memories started consuming me. The words whispered, the smirk given, the bruises made, the eyes that proved just how _serious_, how**_ true_** the words were.

I gritted my teeth, repeating, '_Don't cry, don't cry, don't break down now', _forced myself to stand and made my journey towards my room; once inside, I locked the knob, walked over to my bed, covered up, pushed my pillow onto my face, before screaming.

Screaming, loud, and crying. Crying as my wounds, which were sewn together, were ripped open once more.

'_Why me?'_ I thought sadly, _'Why do __**I**__ have to be the one that suffered from memories? Why do I have to suffer? Why was I chosen when there are people who have done far worse than I ever did?'_

'_Why can't I live a normal life? A life with normal parents, and normal siblings. Why can't I have had been born with a __**different**__ brother? One that __**doesn't treat me like dirt**__, one that __**doesn't hate me**__, one that __**doesn't shatter me into pieces**__? Why can't I just die?'_ I thought as the tears slid down my face, my voice starting to becoming hoarse from all the screaming I had done.

'_Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why…me?'_ I questioned as I fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'm giving hints about who, "She," is. If you've seen the movie, then you'd probably know who, "She," is by now. Don't worry though, I'll tell you who, "She," is very soon. I'll also explain why Greg is so broken later on. Well, review, follow, and favorite if you'd like to.

Love to all,

Yaoi Fangirl666


	7. Chapter 6 Holly Hills

Shattered

Chapter 6

Holly Hills: My best friend, my rock, my home

Disclaimers: I don't own DOAWK, nor do I own the characters. Thanks for favoring, and reviewing, you people are giving me the courage to keep writing. Well, sorry for OOC-ness, enjoy :) _**This story contains slash, and Incest**_

**Greg's POV**

The next day was… well, weird for the lack of terms. Rodrick had apologized for yesterday saying he was just tired, and wasn't in control of himself… I call that a big fat lie, but I didn't say anything like that.

Instead, I accepted it, and headed straight towards my room to grab my backpack. And then just as I was trying to leave, mom called out, "Greg! Rodrick isn't ready to go." I blinked stupidly at her, before answering, "What?"

I was bewildered; I mean what does Rodrick have to do with me leaving for the bus? "Rodrick's going to take you to school so you won't have to ride the bus," Mom explained as she made breakfeast for Manny, Rodrick, and dad.

I quickly understood what she was saying and did not like it one bit. "No!" I shouted, apparently having no control over my actions. All four turned their heads towards me, with a shocked expression.

I flushed, "I-I-I m-mean that Rodrick just returned; I'm sure he's at least like a week to settle in before having to wake up early and drive me to school," I explained, hoping mom would at least grant me this one wish of staying Rodrick-free while going to school.

'_How the heck am I even supposed to explain that? If Rodrick picks me up and drops me off, people will notice and then word will get around and then I'll have a furious mother bear on my head for not telling her!'_ I panicked when I thought of how mad she would be for not telling her Rodrick was back.

I quickly snapped my attention back to mom when I heard her speak, "Well, I suppose you _**do**_ have a point."

"Rodrick _**did**_ just return, we should at least give him some time to settle in. Okay Greg, you'll ride the bus, but Rodrick will drive you to school once this week is over, you understand?" Mom asked as she served breakfeast, I nodded my head eagerly before running out the door, carrying a bag of pop-tarts with me.

'_Thank god mom decided to let me ride the bus, I don't know what would happen if I was alone with Rodrick'_ I thought, thanking whoever was up in the sky besides the sun.

The day was just like Monday: a lot of homework, long boring lectures, and no Holly. However, Angie was here today, so that made Rowley and I happy, Rowley especially.

Sooner than what I wanted, the bell rang, ending the day where I could be Rodrick-free. I groaned mentally, but didn't voice any of my concerns or problems outside; I didn't want any my friends to worry any more than they already do.

Soon, I was dropped off at my house, and repeated yesterday: I did homework for a very long time, ate dinner with my family without any embarrassment happening to me, went upstairs to complete left over homework, and went to bed.

This lazy cycle repeated all the way until Friday. All through those four days, there was no sign of Holly, which caused me to stress even more than I already was.

I had at least two panic attacks from worrying about Holly, and god knows how many nightmares. Sometimes, I would have these nightmares that were so horrid, they left me waking up with sweat running down my face, and mouth wide open, panting, trying to get much needed air into my lungs.

I grew paler than I already was during those four long, hell-ish days, I lost my appetite, and would barely speak more than two words. I looked, and acted like I did when Rodrick had first left; only this time, I didn't look like a dying boy, more like a sickly boy than anything.

I went ninety-six hours, 5,760 minutes, and 345,600 seconds without seeing any sign of Holly, without hearing her voice, without smelling her scent that was purely Holly with a touch of blueberries. Basically, I was having Holly withdrawals, and it was gradually killing me.

Now, I know what you're all thinking, _'if you miss her so much, why don't you call her then?'_ Well, I would, if I had the time: I have a stack load of homework to do, a project due next week, a test on Monday, and having to go on family outings with my family to try to, "Bond," with Rodrick as mom says.

So, as you can see, if I had the time, I would do it in a heartbeat just to hear her voice, to know she's okay, but I can't.

I'm starting to worry my friends again; I can see Rowley looking at me with concern out of the bus window I've been staring out.

I sigh as I look at my reflection from the window and wince; dark bangs are painted underneath my eyes, pale, sickly skin covers my bones, and dull brown eyes stare lifelessly ahead.

I wince again, knowing if she could see me now, she would have a heart attack. "Greg?" I hear Rowley ask, voice trembling with emotions.

I turn around and meet his worried gaze, "Yeah?" I croak out, voice hoarse from barely speaking. "Are you alright Greg?" Rowley asks me, his eyes searching mine for the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I try to soothe his worry, knowing I failed when my voice cracked on the, "Fine," part. Rowley slowly nodded, though his eyes clearly told me he knew I was lying.

"Okay, well, call me over the weekend, okay? Maybe we can hang out, or something?" Rowley asks as he stands up for his stop. "Sure," I croak, giving him a weak smile that did nothing to ease his concern.

Rowley looked at me one last time before moving to get off the bus; I watch as he walks towards his house before my mind starts wondering.

'_I'm going to call Holly tonight; I don't care how much crap I have to do. I need to know she's fine, she's okay, and breathing, and alive. God! I'm a wreck without her, if my appearance is anything to go by! I look like a mummy who has ammonia, or something. Can mummies get ammonia? I wonder…'_ I let my thoughts drift to topics that were totally random, and had no relevance to my main concern.

Soon, the bus stopped at my house; I grabbed my backpack, walked down the aisle, and walked through my yard towards my house. I walked through the door, and started up the stairs, but was stopped by my mom.

"Greg! Someone's on the phone for you," Mom said as she caught me making my way up the stairs. "I don't want to talk," I said before trying to make my way towards my room.

"But Greg, they really need to talk to you," Mom explained, stopping me once more. I growled in irritation, turning around to face her, "I don't want to talk!" I snapped, once more trying to escape to my sanctuary.

My snap must have been louder than I meant it to be, for there stood Rodrick at the top of the stairs with a baffled expression.

"Greg it's Holly!" Mom finally snapped, miffed from my disobedience. Quicker than lightning, I turned around and lunged for the phone, grabbing it out of her hand.

"H-H-Holly?!" I whimpered into the phone. _"Greg? Are you all right? I'm sorry I haven't been in school for a few days, my grandmother was sick so we had to go and help take care of her,"_ Holly explained.

I smiled, feeling happier than I had in days now that I heard my rock's soothing voice. "N-No, don't be sorry! I was just…" My voice started closing up as my emotions starting washing over me.

"Just really worried about you," I finally whispered, leaning against the wall, clenching the phone tightly in my grasp.

I heard Holly laugh her beautiful laugh that caused me to smile.

"_Aw, I missed you to Greg. I was starting to get worried when you didn't call me, but then Rowley called and told me you guys had a bunch of homework. Then, Angie called and said you looked like crap, like you did before… And I got really worried. So, I called just to make sure you were all right,"_ Holly explained, this time her voice cracking as she said, "Before."

I closed my eyes, totally forgetting about mom and Rodrick standing right behind me, taking a deep breath. "Y-yeah… I guess I was worrying too much," I tried joking, smiling even more when I heard Holly laugh.

"_Greg! What did I tell you before?"_ Holly asked. I chuckled, body relaxing as I answered, "You said, stress is not your friend, relief is."

"_That's right! And you better remember that!"_ Holly said, laughing with me. "You're such a mother bear," I teased her, laughing when I heard her scoff.

"_Well, fine! If I'm a mother bear, that must mean you're my cub! Well, since you're my, "Cub,"come over here so mother can clean you're dark fur,_" Holly teased me back.

I laughed out loud, "That's mean Holly! You're using my shortness against me!" I pouted, but smiled when I heard her laugh. _"Oh hush you! You know what I meant,"_ Holly scolded me.

I smiled softly, eyes bright, "Yeah, I do," I replied. Silence then consumed us, but it was a comfortable silence. "Hey, are you guys home?" I suddenly ask.

"_Yes, we're home right now. Why?" _Holly ask, though I could tell she was smiling for she knew the answer. I snorted, _"_You know the answer to that question mother bear,_"_ I teased.

"So, can I?" I ask, though I already knew the answer. _"Hmm, let me think… Let's see…Well, I guess I can allow my cub to come over,"_ She slowly replied, causing my smile to widen. "Sweet, now?" I ask, wanting to make sure.

Holly laughed, _"Yes, little cub, you can come over now,"_ Holly answered. "Okay, I'll be there in ten?" I question. _"Mhmm, see you soon cub,"_ Holly answered.

I laughed once more, "You to mother bear," I answered before hanging up with a wide grin on my face, and brown eyes sparkling with joy.

"Mom! Can I-" I started to yell, but was answered by a voice _**right behind me.**_ "Yes Greg, you can go over," Mom answered.

I jumped up, and spun around, face heating up as I noticed mom and, _'Oh my god!'_ I thought in humiliation as I also notice Rodrick standing there with an unknown look on his face; I frowned as I noticed his eyes watching me with great intensity.

I turned my attention back to mom, "So I can?" I ask wanting to make sure. Mom smiled softly, nodding her head, "Yes honey, you can go over, but be home before seven, understand?" Mom asked, I nodded my head before turning around and running through the front door.

Adrenaline, and excitement pumped through my veins as I thought about finally seeing Holly.

'_God how I've missed her! I've missed hearing her light, sweet voice; I've missed her beautiful laugh; I've missed her loving smile; I've missed her scent: the scent of blueberries, roses, of love, protection, and __**home**__.'_

'_I've missed her hazel-green eyes and how they sparkle when she laughs and smiles; I've missed her sweet personality; I've missed her amazing fashion; I've missed everything about her, from the bottom of her feet to the top of her golden hair.'_

I smiled as I ran because I knew was running towards the place where I felt like my heart truly belongs, where I felt like I could be accepted no matter what I do; I was running towards the place I call my _home._

Notes: Woo! 2,020 words! I'm happy! Well, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for favoring, and reviewing. I hope you'll continue to like this story even though it probably is horrible.

With love to all,

LYF666


	8. Chapter 7 The Lion King

Shattered

Chapter 7

The Lion King

Disclaimer: I don't own DOAWK, nor do I own the characters. I don't own the Lion king, or "The circle of Life." All credit goes to rightful owners. Now, I know I said angst as a genre for this story, and don't worry it does have angst in it; Later on in the chapters, you'll start to see it. Well, enjoy!

_**Greg's Point Of View**_

Immediately following that run was a multitude of blurs full of colors, outraged cries for being pushed down (What? It wasn't my fault! I was just really excited), and the wind whipping at my face and clothes.

I lied to Holly; I said I'd be there in ten, when I actually got there in five minutes.

I laughed breathlessly as I came to a stop on her front porch; I leaned down, lifted up the, "Welcome," matt, and took my key from under it.

Yes everyone, _**my**_ key.

You see, after that incident where our parents found us in that position, Holly's parents decided that since we were so close, and the fact that I come over every single day, and that if I was having a breakdown, I'd always barge right in anyway; they decided to give me a key so I could come in whenever I wanted.

I was embarrassed because they did list those reasons on why they were giving me a key to their house, but they also said I was part of the family.

"_Anyone, boy or girl, who can make my Holly happy deserves to be part of our family, and you do make our Holly happy. I have never seen her smile, and laugh a lot, but when she's with you, she's the happiest she could be,"_ Mrs. Hills had explained.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered those words; I always thought I made Holly sad, or pressured because I was burdening her so much…but, I guess I wasn't.

I shook my head before placing the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. I slid the key back under the matt, and walked in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hills. I'm glad to see you again; I hope your mother is alright," I greeted as I took off my shoes by the doorway.

Mrs. Hills smiled before replying, "Hello Greg, it's good to see you as well; I'm sorry about taking Holly away, but it was an emergency. My mother is doing better now, thank you for your concern."

She walked towards me with two plates filled with chopped celery and peanut butter, a bowl of grapes, and another bowl that held strawberries, and blueberries.

"Here," Mrs. Hills said, handing me the two plates which I took, "Holly called you right after you got off school, so I thought you'd be hungry."

I smiled gratefully, "Yeah, I'm starving!" As if on cue, my stomach started growling; I flushed in embarrassment while Mrs. Hills laughed.

"Well that I can tell! The other plates for Holly, she hasn't eaten anything all day, too worried about you," Mrs. Hills explained. I nodded my head before turning around and heading towards Holly's room.

I softly kicked the white door labeled, "Holly's Room" in pink, cursive letters, trying to keep the plates from falling; the door opened to Holly, who was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, and navy blue jeans.

"Greg!" Holly said as soon as the door was open. I smiled, "Hey Holly, do you think I could come in? I brought food," I lift my hands to show the two plates.

"Hmm, well since you brought food, I _guess_ I can allow you to come in," Holly teased, stepping sideways to let me through.

I smiled gratefully before stepping in the room; I walked towards the black desk, placing the two plates on it.

I set my backpack besides the desk before sitting upon her bed. I looked over at Holly, smiling as she took a seat beside me, grabbing one of the plates as she did so.

She took a bite off the celery while I started on my grapes, "So, how have you been Greg?" Holly asked as she swallowed the green stick.

I popped another grape in my mouth, slowly chewing before answering, "Good, I've been overloaded on homework though." I pouted while she laughed, "It can't be that bad," Holly soothed.

I shook my head, hair falling over my face as I did so, "Nu uh! It a lot, and I'll prove it to you," I exclaimed, grabbing my backpack, zipping it open, and taking all the assignments out.

We then spent sixty minutes going over it, but by the time we were done, Holly was caught up in the lessons, and I was proved right. "Wow! We do have a lot of homework," Holly murmured.

"Hah! Told you mother bear, never underestimate the cub," I said, fist pumping in the air, a triumphant smile gracing my face.

Holly scoffed softly, grinning as she did so, "Yeah, yeah, alright little cub, you won this round. I'll win next time though," Holly replied smiling. I scoffed before starting to put away the homework.

"Have you been sleeping?" Holly asked as she grabbed my chin, tilted it up, and looked at the bangs under my eyes. I winced, knowing she was going to worry, "Well…" I started, but was cut off. "Don't you well me mister! Have you been sleeping, yes or no?" Holly asked, giving me the you-will-answer-or-you'll-regret-it look while tracing the bangs with her fingertip.

I sighed and slowly shook my head. "Why?" She whispered, concern evident in her hazel-green eyes. I flushed as I started to answer, "Because I…" I flushed even harder.

Now, I'll tell you, I'm not the kind of guy that will be all sentimental around others, only my friends really, but with Holly, I become even more sentimental.

"Because I missed you, and was worried about you," I finally whispered, my cheeks permanently painted red. I ducked my head, trying to hide my embarrassment, but to no avail.

I heard a soft laugh before my chin was tilted upwards, my brown eyes meeting her love filled eyes, "I'm missed you to Greg, but you shouldn't worry about me so much. I'll always be with you, no matter what," Holly whispered as she carded her fingers through my hair.

"I know…I just, you know…Y-Yo-you-you're…" I took a deep breath. (See? I'm was too sentimental with Holly; _**Way**_ too much)

"Y-you're j-just really…really im-important t-to m-me," I finally finished. Holly smiled softly, "You're important to me to Greg," She said before helping me put back all my homework.

Once we finished that, Holly stood up and made her way towards her VCR. I sat on the bed watching as she placed a movie inside it, grabbed the remote, and made her back towards her bed.

"Move over you hogging cub," Holly teased. I laughed before moving over and allowing her to get settled on her bed; I sat there, waiting for to get comfortable. Once Holly was settled in, I looked at her, unbeknownst to me, brown eyes wide and beseeching.

Holly laughed as she saw my expression before opening her arms, "Oh, get over here you cuddly cub!" She said. I grinned before wrapping myself in those arms. I laid my head on her stomach, hands wrapped her legs tightly, and relaxed into her embrace as I felt her fingers start carding through my hair.

I laughed softly when I saw the title screen appear: _**The Lion King**_. Yes, we are way too old to watch this movie; No, we really don't care.

Holly told me once as she was trying to fix my broken pieces and put them back together that we were never too old, we are all child's at heart; we just have to accept that, and indulge ourselves once in a while.

Now, you're all wondering why we would pick The Lion Kin; the answer is because it's Holly's and I's favorite movie.

When Holly was trying to piece me back together, she decided to try and make me watch a movie, hoping to would get me to open up: It succeeded and failed at the same time.

The first time we watched this together, I broke down crying because I was reminded on how Rodrick betrayed my trust, just like Simba was betrayed by Scar, and how he destroyed it until there was barely anything left.

But, once I had broken down, I had opened up a little bit to Holly and told her few things because she was there comforting me. So, you could say this movie is the story of my life.

I sighed as I saw the scene starting play out, snuggling into the flat, warm stomach.

I took a deep breath, and my sense was overloaded with so many scent: Blueberries was the most prominent, yet there was touches of strawberries, grapes, celery, peanut butter, roses, and a scent that was purely Holly.

I closed my eyes as I breathed in the scent of my angel, of my savior.

1"_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba _

_Sithi uhm ingonyama _

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba"_

I smiled softly as I heard the first part of, "The Circle of Life," start to play. _'What are they even saying?'_ I thought as I let the music wash over me.

2_"Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama"_

_3 "Siyo Nqoba _

_Ingonyama"_

_4 "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"_

"From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done."

I always loved the Circle of Life; maybe it was because the voice that sang it held so much emotion, so much feeling. Maybe it was because I loved how they expressed it.

"_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round."_

Or perhaps it was because the words they expressed were true.

"_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love."_

Or maybe… just maybe, because I experience it.

Once, long ago, I was broken, and open wounded. Yet, now, here I am…in the arms of my angel, the arms of the one who fixed me.

"_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life."_

It was from her love, her resolution, that I'm no longer broke; No longer shattered.

It was from my despair, that I found who I could come to; it was from brokenness, that I finally found a place I could call home.

I laughed softly, eyes dropping slightly. I finally closed my eyes, when I felt a soft kiss placed on my hair, and a soft, "Sleep, little cub."

I smiled once more, before snuggling deeper into the person that was called my home.

I don't know how long I slept, all I knew was I was finally getting the best sleep I have ever gotten in my whole life; I was awoken by soft shaking.

I groaned softly, snuggled into my pillow that just happened to be able to breath and laugh. _'Wait…pillows can't breath…they can't laugh either…so…what am I sleeping on?'_ I frowned sleepily, sitting up, yawning and rubbing my eyes as I did so, hair sticking up in all directions.

I heard another laugh and cracked one eyes open, trying to glare when I saw hazel-green eyes alight with amusement.

'_Wait…wasn't I at Holly's?' _I thought before everything came back to me. "O-oh my…" I stuttered as my cheeks started to flame. Holly laughed as she saw my expression.

"I-I-I'm so s-so-sorry, Holly," I said, scrambling to get off her which only succeeded in me falling on the floor; Holly burst out laughing.

I blushed, but once realizing how I acted, I joined her in her contagious laugh. That's how we were found by Holly's parents: tears running down our cheeks, faces red, and arms gripping our stomachs.

"What are you two laughing about?" Mr. Hills asked, looking between us. Holly and I shared a look and continued laughing. "W-W..We…We're…" I tried explaining, but my laughter got in the way.

Mr. Hills raised one eyebrow before shaking his head. "Well, I just wanted to come up and tell you it's seven o'clock, and that your mom is expecting you Greg," Mr. Hills explained.

I gradually stopped laughing, taking in much needed oxygen. "O-O..O-Okay," I finally got out, voice breathing; Holly giggled one last time, and I faked pouted at her.

I slowly got up and Holly started to follow, laughter now ceased. "Do you think your mom will let you stay for dinner?" Holly asked.

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer, but hoping mom would grant me that wish.

I walked into the kitchen with Holly, and grabbed the homephone. "Mom, Dad, if Greg's mom allows it, can he stay for dinner?" Holly asked as she sat at the dinner table.

"Of course!" Mrs. Hills responded. "Thank you soo much!" Holly said, giving them a hug. I smiled as I watched that scene before dialing in my house number.

"_Hello?"_ I heard my mom ask. "Hey mom, I wanted to ask if I could stay for dinner? And maybe the night as well?" I asked, crossing my fingers, hoping to god she's say yes.

"If you don't want me to that's fine, but I haven't seen Holly for four days, and she need helps getting caught up, and-" I was cut off from my rant by my mother's laughter. _"You can stay the night honey, just make sure the Hills are fine with that."_

I was shocked, excited and happy too, but mostly shocked. "R-really?!" I asked, my voice shaking with uncontained glee.

"_Yes, really,"_ Mom replied. "Yes! Thank you so much mom; I love you," I said. I heard my mom snort, _"Just let me talk to Mrs. Hills about staying over there, okay?"_ Mom asked.

I nodded before remembering she couldn't see, "I will," I said, walking in the kitchen and handed the phone over to Mrs. Hills.

"Mom would like to speak to you," I said. Mrs. Hills nodded before taking the phone. Soon the arrangements were made, and it was decided that I would stay the night; Holly and I were very happy.

Then dinner was served, chicken with boiled broccoli, carrots, and milk; It was the best Friday I have ever had.

Notes: Awesome! 2,440 words! I'm happy :) Well hope you enjoyed. Song: The Circle Of Life Artist: Elton John. _**I don't own this song, nor do I own the Lion King.**_

Translation:  
1- Here comes a lion, Father

2- Oh yes, it's a lion

3- We're going to conquer

4- A lion and a leopard come to this open place

Credits for translation go to: Google Translation


	9. Chapter 8 You're mine, little Brother

Shattered

Chapter 8

_**You're mine**_, _little brother_

Disclaimer: I don't DOAWK, nor the characters. Finally! Rodrick's Point of view! I'm excited. _**Song does not belong to me; All credits go to Good Charlotte. **__**Song**__**: Jealousy Artist: Good Charlotte.**_ _**I'm so sorry for the inappropriate language; If you have a problem, PM me, or review please.**_ Enjoy :)

_**Rodrick's Point Of View**_

At the beginning I was alright, what with Greg's attention on me so much, fear evident in those brown eyes; Yes, I was very, _**very**_ fine with that.

I, however, was not fine when Greg suddenly stopped caring, and living, and all because he didn't see that fucking whore for four fucking days!

Why the fuck did he act like that?! He acted like a fucking baby lost without their mother!_ 'Pathetic!' _I seethed inside my mind as I sat upon my dark covered bed_. _

'_Don't even get me started on how he acted when that bitch called! He whimpered as if he was in fucking pain, and then he starts to smile again? That's so fucking wimpy, and pathetic!'_

I growled, fist tightening in a fist._ 'And what's so special about that whore? Huh?! What does she have that suddenly makes Greg all happy and gleefully?! Greg's my baby brother! Not that bitches!' _

I grinded my teeth together, fighting the urge to punch the wall to vent some of my frustration, to vent some of my anger.

I glared daggers at the wall, wishing I could go out and find somewhere I could vent my anger, but I fucking couldn't;

'_Why the fuck did I even come back here? I'm so babied by Susan, I'm pulled into long, boring as fuck conversations of the Civil War with Frank, and Manny won't even leave me alone ever since I bought him that stupid toy car!' _

'_Fuck! They're suffocating me! Yet, I can't do anything because I have to pretend I've changed. Fucking please! I'll never change, not even on my fucking death bed.' _

'_At least Greg is someone I can vent my frustration to, after all, he's so fucking scared of me, he tenses everytime we're alone, or if I get too close.'_

I smirked as I remembered the incident that had occurred after I had first gotten here._ 'Good, he still remembers what I told him,' _I smirked, gradually feeling better as I remembered how I shattered Greg into miniscule of piece.

If felt good tormenting my little brother, and breaking him into pieces with just some simple words._ 'Greg truly is wimpy, and so fucking pathetic if his act around that Holly bitch is anything to go by.' _

I growled, cursing myself for working my jealousy back up. Yes, jealousy; I don't give a fuck what you're thinking, Greg _**is**_ and _**always will be**_ my baby brother. _**My**_ baby brother to hold, _**my**_ baby brother to protect, **my** baby brother to love, _**my**_ baby brother to shatter.

'_Greg's mine, not that whore's! And she better realize that or she'll pay the consequences for even touching Greg,' _I thought darkly, fisting my hand is the silk, midnight covers_. _

'_That Holly bitch have better not touched my Greg like Frank had fucking implied, or she'll end up dead,' _I smirked sadistically as I plotted how I would slowly destroy Holly Hills until she no longer existed.

'_And with that slut out of the picture, Greg will have no one to go to. And that will leave him open, open and __**vulnerable**__.' _

I chuckled, my laugh sounding dark and vicious even to my own ears, but I liked it like that; it helped cause fear into those I wanted to intimidate.

I smirked as I leaned back, checking the time as I did so; seven o'clock the red digits showed; I smirked, knowing Greg would have to come back.

I pushed myself off the bed, and made my way towards the kitchen to help Susan._ 'All for the act, Remember: you have to make them believe you've changed.' _

I repeated this mantra all through the chore of helping set dinner. Once everything was placed, and everyone had taken a seat, we dug in, except me.

"Where's Greg?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice light and questioning, so as not to let them know the anger, frustration, the jealousy boiling beneath my skin.

"Oh! He's staying over at Holly's tonight," Susan replied as she fed Manny. I held back a growl, the only sign of my fury was the clenching of my fork; I kept my face blank.

"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Greg's a _**boy**_ who's staying over at a _**girl's**_ house," I quizzed, stressing the genders of each person.

Susan laughed which just irritated me more, but Frank replied, "Greg always stayed over at Holly's house ever since, well I think two years ago?" Frank questioned himself.

"I don't know; Greg always seems to go over there every day, you'd think they're dating with how close you see those two together!"

I gritted my teeth, and bite my tongue until I tasted blood,_ 'Dating! That little slut is touching what's mine?! I'll fucking kill her!' _

I seethed inside my mind, trying to control my emotions so I wouldn't attract the attention of Susan and Frank.

"Are they dating?" I asked, making sure my voice was light, and didn't show any of my possessiveness, and resentment. "Well…" Frank trailed off, but was cut off by Susan.

"Frank! Stop trying to make a big picture from only a little facts!" Susan screeched before turning to me.

"Rodrick, we don't necessarily _**know**_ if they're dating; Greg hasn't told us, but those two are close. But they could just be really good friends," Susan tried to explain, yet the odds didn't look to good.

"What are the facts that make you think Greg and-" I gritted my teeth, not wanting to say that slut's name, "Holly are dating?" I asked, turning to Frank.

"Well, Greg always goes over her house; they do everything together, whether it be homework or something; they sleep in the same bed together-" Frank was cut off by my hiss, _**"They sleep in the same bed?!"**_

Frank turned to me nodding, "Yes they do, and-" Frank was once again cut off, only this time by Susan, "Frank! What did I tell you before? Language! And stop sprouting lies, we only found them like that once!"

"No we didn't! Remember that one time Holly was over and they went up to Greg's room? Well, I saw them sleeping in the same bed! And didn't you say you caught then sleeping on top of each other on the couch?"

Frank defended himself, and questioned Susan, though every fact he was sprouting was quickly fueling my scorching flame of jealousy.

"Frank! Stop this nonsense! Until Greg comes out and says he and Holly are dating, we will stop all talk surrounding them! And that's final!" Susan hissed, glaring daggers at Frank, daring him to go against her command.

I stayed quiet, and continued eating, all the while repeating one thought,_ 'That fucking slut is going to die for even laying a finger on what's mine.'_

I, of course, helped washed the dishes; playing the, "Perfect, changed, older son," act insanely well. After that was over with, I retired to my room, saying I was feeling tired.

Once inside my sanctuary, I locked the door before turning around and sitting on my bed; I closed my eyes, trying to fight the urge to destroy my whole room just to ease some of my anger, gritting my teeth once more.

'_That fucking bitch is dating __**my**__ baby brother! __**My**__ Greg! Who the fuck does she think she is? Touching someone that's mine!'_

'_And Greg is mine, he always has been. From the very first day when he was born, when I held the little blue bundle in my arms, Greg was mine.'_

'_When his chocolate brown eyes met my dark brown eyes, he was mine. When he let out that cute gurgle sound and reached up to grab my hair, he was mine.'_

'_From the beginning of his fucking time, the time when he took his first steps, when he first spoke the words, "Robrick," Greg was mine!' _

_'And I'm not going to let some ugly slut take him away from me!' _I growled, standing up, hissing, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it, Damn it Damn it, Fucking damn it!"

I closed my eyes, body shaking with uncontrollable emotions._ 'This is fucking why I left in the beginning! This is fucking reasons I fucking broke Greg!' _

_'God fucking damn it! The wimp doesn't know what he does to me, what he does to my mind, my body… I fucking left so I could get over, whatever these fucking things are!'_

_'These fucking feelings control me, until I can't think about anything else __**but**__ Greg. Can't do anything that __**doesn't**__ remind me of Greg! Can't fuck anyone __**without **__imagining its Greg beneath me, moaning, whimpering…' _

"Fuck!" I hissed as I felt a certain region react to that image.

I growled before grabbing my remote and turning out the stereo, hoping it would distract me from those traitorous thoughts.

I closed my eyes, forcing the bad thoughts from my head, and instead focused on the music that had started playing.

"_**For every lie I ever told, **_

_**for every line I ever sold**_

_**For everyone I ever hurt before."**_

I sighed as the guy's voice flowed through the stereo. I smirked when I heard the, "For every lie I've ever told."

'_Ah yes, deceive. The worst kind of betrayal; The worst way to destroy someone's trust in you. Yes, lying is one of the many skills I have mastered,' _I thought, feeling satisfaction rising up.

"_**I could always find a good excuse**_

_**I could always find something to use**_

_**I could always find a way out of the truth."**_

I chuckled,_ 'I am pretty sly; I always have an excuse waiting inside my mind to help me get out of trouble.' _

'_I always know how to get out of the truth, that's where my lying comes in,_' I smirked as I remembered how before I left, whenever I wanted to go out, I always had an excuse that Susan couldn't stop me from using.

"_**Well it used to feel okay inside to get in their face and tell these lies**_

_**But not today... **_

_**I'm breaking free."**_

That's where I scoffed,_ 'Please, I could lie to everyone I know, I already do, and I still wouldn't feel any guilt, or remorse.'_

'_After all, when I told Greg that he was nothing to me, not a friend, not someone I would think is cool, not my brother; I didn't feel sorrow, only a sick sense of accomplishment that since __**he**__ broke __**me**__, and made me so fucking obsessed with him, __**I**__ was the one who broke __**him.**__' _

I laughed darkly as I remembered his expression when I had murmured those words in his ear.

"_**From Jealousy, **_

_**look what you've done**_

_**You've got a hold of me, you've made me become**_

_**Thought I'd never be what I'm running from**_

_**This jealousy look what it's done."**_

_I tensed when I heard the word, "Jealousy."_

'_What the fuck kind of song is this?' _I thought as I started to listen more closely to the lyrics

"_**I never thought the day would come to say sorry for the things I've done**_

_**I know the list is long but that's all on me."**_

I laughed coldly_, 'I'm not sorry for all the things I've done; For all the lies I've told; For all the hearts I broke; For all the excuses I've made to save myself.'_

'_Fuck! If I can shatter my baby brother into little pieces, and not feel any grief, then I think that tells you I won't give two shits about all the other things I've done.'_

"_**I can't really find the words to make up to ones I've hurt**_

_**But I hope they see this side of me**_

_**I swear that I've been waiting, I've been waiting, to say."**_

'_I hope they see this side of me? Really? Because the only, "Side," I have is the one I showed before I left.'_

'_That was the real me; not this perfect son act I'm playing,' _I sneered at the stereo.

"_**Oh Jealousy, look what you've done**_

_**You've got a hold of me, you've made me become**_

_**Thought I'd never be what I'm running from**_

_**This jealousy, look what it's done.**_

"_**You rip apart my insides**_

_**You know that I can't sleep**_

_**You tear apart my whole life**_

_**You take the best of me..."**_

I snorted_, 'The best of me? There is no, "Best of me." There's only a gnarled, dark, tainted soul. I don't have any light in me, all that lies within me is darkness; darkness, and hatred.'_

"_**Oh Jealousy, look what you've done**_

_**You've got a hold of me, you've made me become**_

_**Thought I'd never be what I'm running from**_

_**This jealousy look what it's done."**_

'_Well, nothing good came out of that since I refuted half the shit the vocalist said. At least he established how I felt, and it had a pretty good beat.'_

I sighed, leaning my head back into my black covered pillow, as I rated the song.

"_**Oh jealousy, Oh jealousy, look what you've done**_

_**You've got a hold of me, you've made me become**_

_**Thought I'd never be what I'm running from**_

_**This jealousy look what it's done."**_

'_Well, that parts true; this jealousy that rages within me made me become something I never thought I'd be…' _

'_A fucking maniac with an issue with people touching his baby brother. Yeah, jealousy definitely made me become this.' _

I thought darkly, staring up at my ceiling as I let the last of the music wash over me.

"_**You rip apart my insides (this jealousy)**_

_**You know that I can't sleep**_

_**You tear apart my whole life (this jealousy)**_

_**You take the best of me...**_

_**Oh Jealousy."**_

'_Fuck you jealousy, you to fate. Fate, you're a bitch for making me lust after my fucking brother; You're a bastard jealousy, for making me want to kill everyone and anyone who even looks at Greg.' _

I hissed at those two factors that caused me to become this.

'_I should have never came back,' _I thought as I turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

Notes: 2,395 words! That's right people! I'm finally writing longer chapters! I'm excited, are you? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. _**Credits: Song does not belong to me; Goes to Good Charlotte. Song: Jealousy Artist: Good Charlotte. **__**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: If anyone feels like I'm copying off you when I e**__**xpl**__**ained Rodrick's soul, or why he shattered Greg, I'm sooo sorry :( Please forgive me. **_


	10. Chapter 9 You're the reason I'm broken

Shattered

Chapter 9

You're the reason I'm so broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a wimpy kid, nor the characters. I hope you all read my message, if not, please do :) Well enjoy. _**I'm sorry for using bad language, if you have a problem, please PM me, or review.**_This chapter contains bad language, and a lot of angst.

_**Greg's POV**_

The next day was filled with promises and contentment, or at least I was content, but it looked like Holly was too, if her smile was any indication.

"Call me later, okay Greg?" Holly called out from the backseat as I started walking towards my house; I laughed, "Aye, Aye captain!" I replied, saluting to her.

Holly rolled her eyes, but flashed me an amused smile; I waved to them as Mr. Hills started pulling out of the driveway.

I sighed, grinning like a loon, but hey who wouldn't? I just saw my best friend, who I hadn't seen in four days, and got to stay over her house and just talk; we watched movies and played games as well, but mostly we just talked.

Yet, all through the night, I just wanted to tell Holly my secret; I wanted to tell her Rodrick was back, I wanted to tell her that I was scared and lonely, I wanted to tell her I was afraid the monster would control me once more, I just wanted to tell her everything…

But, I couldn't.

Call me a coward, or wimpy, but I just finally saw Holly after four long days (it honestly felt like eternity) and I just wanted to forget Rodrick was back, but hey, you can't forget the person who created your monster, now can you?

I sighed, smiled dropping before shaking my head, _'No, come on, Holly's back now, no need to get depressed again; she's here, she'll help you and make sure the monster doesn't control me again.'_

I repeated that mantra as I walked up the pathway. I took a deep breath as I stopped in front of the front door, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat; I wiped my sweaty palms against my shorts before opening the door.

"I'm home!" I called out as I took off my shoes, placing them besides the door. I stood up, looking around, frowning when I didn't see mom coming out of the kitchen.

'_Where's mom? Where's Manny as well? Usually they'd be in the kitchen or living room,'_ I thought baffled, before making my way into the kitchen. I looked around before noticing a white note hanging from the refrigerator; I grabbed it off refrigerator, quickly reading it:

_Hey honey, if you're home by now, you'll notice our absence. We had to run out to the grocery to get some food; Frank's boss is coming tonight so I want you to dress nice, okay? _

_Love you, Mom_

'_So they went to the grocery store? Does that mean Rodrick isn't here?'_ I sighed in relief, body relaxing. _'Good, that means I don't have to live in fear, I at least get a couple of minutes of peace,' _I smiled at that thought before turning around and making my way upstairs.

I opened my door, threw my backpack by my desk before grabbing a white plain shirt, and black shorts. I headed towards the shower, mind wondering back to the previous night.

'_God! You really don't realize what you have until it's gone is true! I already knew Holly meant a lot to me, but it helped prove to others that Holly really did mean something to me.'_ I smiled softly as I remembered the activities we did last night.

So lost in memory, I didn't notice a figure making their way towards me until I was slammed against the hall walls.

I winced in pain as I felt my back come in contact with the wall very harshly. I snapped my eyes up, mouth opening to speak, until I met very, very angry dark eyes.

I started panicking, '_What?! I thought Rodrick was with mom, dad, and Manny! Mom didn't say Rodrick was at the house in her note!'_ My thoughts zipped by, panic and fear fusing to together, and let me tell you, that is not a good combination.

"R-R-Rodrick!" I squeaked out, squirming around, trying to escape; "G-g-get of-off!" I protested, continuing my attempts to escape, but failing miserably (Hello? Twenty-one year old guy that actually has muscle versus a fifteen year-old with no muscles at all…No contest at all.)

I took in a deep breath as I felt Rodrick's hands tighten on my shoulder, _'That's going to leave a bruise,'_ I thought bitterly.

"Rodrick! Get off, you're hurting me!" I hissed, trying (but failing) to glare at him; I jerked back when I noticed a darker, sinister look in Rodrick's eyes.

"Is the little wimp dating the ugly whore?" Rodrick hissed, voice dark. I leaned away as he started leaning in closer.

"Holly isn't a whore! She isn't ugly either! You have no right to call her that!" I yelled when I realized who he called a whore.

"And it's none of your business Rodrick! You have no right to know who I am, and am not dating!" I hissed, glaring daggers at him, trying to ignore the tightening of hands.

'_Yep, that's definitely going to leave a bruise,'_ I thought, fighting the urge to wince and whimper as the hold became suffocating.

Rodrick laughed, causing me to shiver because I'll tell you right now, that laugh sounded like a psychopaths laugh who just killed someone.

I looked at Rodrick, fear surfacing quickly, who was smirking evilly, dark eyes glinted, "Oh, but that's where little Gregy is wrong; you see Greg, it is my business to know who you're seeing, who you're dating-"

I winced at I was slammed back into the wall.

"And you want to know why it's my business? Because _**you are mine**_!" Rodrick seethed, leaning even more into my personal zone.

I leaned back, but found there was no more room; So basically I was pressed flat against the wall, and Rodrick's body was pressed flat against mine. "I-I-I'm not yours'!" I denied, squirming around, trying to find a way out of this cage.

I froze when, due to my efforts of trying to escape, I brushed against a certain part, _'O….m…god!'_ I thought mortified, face burning with the color red. I turned my attention back to Rodrick, hoping and praying to god he did not feel that.

You know how I have absolutely no luck right? And how god and fate really like to mess up my life? Well, I guess they were feeling merciful today because my prayer was answered.

I sighed in relief was I saw no indication Rodrick had felt that. "-You're mine, don't you fucking see?" Rodrick hissed, I blinked when I realized I hadn't been listening to Rodrick's rant.

"I'm not your's! I'm my own human, not some property!" I snapped, tired of being called his when I wasn't.

Rodrick laughed darkly, "Oh? Then tell me who would ever love a pathetic, a wimpy boy like you; Huh? Holly? Please, Greg. She'd sooner fuck Fregley than ever be with someone as appalling as you," Rodrick seethed, hurting me both mentally and physically with those cruel words, and harsh touches.

"What do you even have that anyone would like? Huh? Face it Greg, _**you're nothing**_! Not someone cute, not someone smart, not someone funny, not someone likeable, _**nothing!**_ You're even lucky _I_ would think of you as mine! I don't even fucking like you! After all, you're nothing to others, why would you be something to me?"

Rodrick smirked as he noticed my broken expression, my shattered reality.

"This is reality Greg, the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be," and with that said, Rodrick let go of my shoulders before walking towards his room.

I stood there, keeping my head down before pushing myself off the wall, and walking into the bathroom.

I was cold…I felt useless, and pathetic, and all because Rodrick said I was. I closed my eyes as I felt tears prickle my eyes, _'D-d-d-don't c-cry; D-don't b-b-be w-w-wimpy_' I repeated, trying to stop myself from crying.

I started stripping and turning on the shower; after that, I stepped in, put my forehead onto the tiled wall, before letting my dam break.

I took in a deep, shuddering breath as the tears slid down my face, mixing with the water; I started washing slowly, before grabbing the razor.

I froze, staring down at the sharp blade, knowing what was going to happen. I gradually put the blade above my skin, wanting to do it, wanting to ease the pain I felt; I closed my eyes pressing down before Holly's faced flashed before my eyes.

I gritted my teeth, trying to cut, trying to heal myself in the only way I knew how; Soon, Holly's face faded before it was replaced with Rowley's, then Angie's, then Holly's again, and the cycle repeated as I saw my friends, the reasons for living this life.

I tore the razor away from my skin before throwing across the bathroom; I slid down, crying even harder as I felt guilt well up.

'_H-how could I do that again? How could I try to ruin all Holly's hard work just for a few moments of bliss? Why? Why can't Rodrick just leave me alone? Why is it that every single time he's here, he ends up breaking me? God, what if it's a repeat of last time?'_

I stiffened when I thought that. '_No… No, please, please god don't do that again!'_ I beseeched, body convulsing as the memory started overcoming me.

_**Flashback:**_

**I was sitting at the breakfeast table with mom, dad, and Manny; Rodrick was asleep, or so we thought anyway. I was taking a bite out of my cereal, eyes dropping, when I heard a loud slam. **

**I was startled, and dropped my spoon back into my bowl; I turned around to see Rodrick walking out the door, carrying trunks. **

'_**What's going on?'**_** I thought. "Rodrick! Honey, what are you doing?" Mom asked as she got up from her chair. "What does it look like Susan? I'm leaving," Rodrick snapped, shoving his trunks into his van. **

"**What? W-why?" Mom asked as she tried to stop Rodrick from leaving. Dad got up, walking through the front door to try and help persuade Rodrick to stay. **

"**I'm eighteen!" Rodrick snapped, glaring daggers at our parents. "That's the legal age for moving out, and that's what I'm doing! Now get the fuck off my shit and go the fuck away!" Rodrick hissed, grabbing the trunk from mom's hands. **

"**Rodrick! Watch your language around us!" Frank hissed, "I don't care how old you are! I will not tolerate your disrespect." **

**I frowned before grabbing Manny and taking him upstairs, no need for him to hear their fight. "Bubba?" Manny said, looking at me with confusion. "It's alright Manny, their just fighting," I explained, placing him on the floor. **

"**Just play with your toys and stay right here, okay?" I said, walking out the door. "Okay," Manny mumbled as he started playing with his toys. I walked down the stairs and saw mom and dad pulling Rodrick's trunks out.**

**I was personally ecstatic; I mean who wouldn't be? My long term tormentor was leaving! Sure it may not be that long, but he was still leaving. **

**I grinned, loving the idea of living a Rodrick-free life. **_**'Now I can actually take a shower as long as I want, I can sleep knowing I won't be pranked, I can invite Rowley over knowing we wouldn't be picked on, yes! I love this day!'**_** I thought excitedly. **

**So caught up in my excitement, I didn't notice Rodrick creeping up behind me until I was slammed against a wall; "What the heck Rodrick!" I hissed, glaring at him. **

"**Just wanted to leave my little brother with a, ah, parting gift," Rodrick smirked, slamming me back into the wall again. I hissed in pain. **

"**Let go of me Rodrick! I'll tell mom and dad!" I threatened. Rodrick laughed coldly. **

"**You're such a fucking baby Greg! You're pathetic, wimpy, and a big fat cry baby! Always going to mommy whenever you have a boo boo; Aw! You're so fucking weak Greg, is disgusting looking at you!" Rodrick seethed, pushing me back against the wall again.**

**I winced, both at the push and words. "No I'm not!" I yelled, trying to push Rodrick back. "Yes, you are Greg, and you want to know something else?" Rodrick asked, voice lowering, leaning close to my face.**

**I met his eyes defiantly, "What? That you're the worst brother ever?" I hissed, causing Rodrick to chuckle, "No, it's the fact that you. Are. Nothing." Rodrick hissed back.**

**I froze, before struggling even harder. "N-No I'm not!" I yelled, trying to keep my fear from showing, but to no avail. **

"**Yes, you are; Why do you think Holly doesn't want to be with you? Why do you think chubby turned his back on you? Why do you think you're not popular? It's because they all know it: You're nothing!" **

"**Nothing worth talking to, nothing worth seeing, nothing worth dating. Stop being so fucking naïve Greg, and be a fucking man and look at reality, not your stupid, childish fantasies! You're nothing Greg, nothing to other people, and nothing to me," Rodrick whispered, voice deadly, but serious. **

**I whimpered, feeling my heart tighten when he said I was nothing to him, "Y-y-you're lying!" I denied, trying to hold on to the hope that this was some sick, cruel joke.**

**Rodrick smirked gnarly, "I'm not lying Greg; you're nothing to me. ****Not**** my partner in crime, ****not**** my friend, and sure as hell **_**not my brother**_**. You're nothing to me Greg, and I want to let you know that you will never, ever be a brother in my eyes," As soon as Rodrick said that, my heart broke into pieces.**

"**B-b-b-but y-y-y-you s-said I-I w-was yo-your b-b-b-brother," I whimpered brokenly, trying to figure out if Rodrick was lying. Rodrick laughed, "I was lying! I was lying through gritted teeth because I didn't want little Greg running to mommy saying I was a big meanie!" **

**Rodrick stopped laughing before looking me dead in the eyes, "This is what reality is Greg: This is your fate, living a life full of no purpose, full of uselessness, full of loneliness, full of patheticness. Every word I'm saying, every phrase I'm whispering, is the truth," Rodrick hissed. **

"**The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Rodrick murmured, I closed my eyes trying to hide the tears. "Remember these words Greg, and maybe one day you'll actually be something worth acknowledging," Rodrick murmured before letting go of my shoulders and turning around. **

**I watched as he picked up his abandoned trunk, walked out the door, threw all his trunks back in, ignored mom's cries and dad's sighs, opened the car door, started the car, and drove out of the driveway. **

**I felt numb; I couldn't feel anything. **

**I didn't feel the tears running down my cheek, didn't feel the clenching of my heart, didn't feel the pounding in my head, didn't feel my body shaking, convulsing. **

**I didn't feel anything; I turned around, not even feeling my limbs, and walked straight to my room.**

**Flashback Ended**

I sobbed, trying to forget that day, that _memory_…but I couldn't because that was what caused me to shatter, that's what caused me to start cutting myself, that's what created my monster.

I took in deep breath, trying calm myself down; I closed my eyes, tilted my head upwards, and let the water run down my face, all the while not thinking.

I don't know how long I was in there, in could have been seconds, minutes, hours, hell! It could have been days and I wouldn't have noticed, too lost in my despair.

I sighed once I felt I had erased all traces of my breakdown; I stood up, finished washing, turned off the shower before stepping out.

I shivered when the cold air meet my warm body before drying off, and putting on my clothes. I stopped as I was putting on my shirt, looking at my arms.

I lifted a finger, slowly tracing the straight lines. I closed my eyes as I felt guilt start rising up; I'll admit, I have a lot of regret: I used to be selfish, lazy, taking everything I had for granted, always blaming others for my problems, and so much more.

Now, I regret keeping things from my friends, the ones who keep me _**living**_ and **sane**, I regret burdening them with too much of my baggage, I regret not telling my family I love them, and helping them out, I regret not doing homework, (I know! Who would have that I, Greg Heffley, would feel guilty over homework?) and not putting effort into something.

But, my biggest regret, was cutting. I know you're all probably thinking you understand, but you don't; I'm not guilty for cutting myself, I'm actually happy I did it. I know, I know, you're all probably sitting there looking at me with bewilderment.

So, let me explain: I'm happy I cut myself because it gave me relief when I truly needed it, it gave me something to hold on to, to help keep me **_alive_**, it was there when no one was. So, it was basically like a friend, even though it's an inanimate object.

I don't regret cutting. I, however, _**do**_ regret the reason _**for**_ cutting in the first place; I was really hurt when Rodrick said I wasn't his brother, but that's all it was: _**just words**_.

Now, everyone knows words can be used as weapons to destroy us, but they can also be used to build us up.

I didn't know this until Holly told me, but words are actually nothing but letters strung together; they can hurt you, they can heal you, but when all comes down to it, there just letters with no significant meaning.

The first time Holly told me that, I didn't believe it, heck, I still am doubting that, but it helped me realize that I didn't have to believe Rodrick because his words were just words; Nothing more.

I sighed, shaking my head before slipping on my shirt, brushing my teeth, and cleaning up my mess.

I walked out, hearing the clatter of pots downstairs, _'Mom's home,'_ I smiled, feeling relieved. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, "Do you need any help?" I asked, scaring her.

"Ah!" Mom screamed, turning around pointing a pan at me. I raised an eyebrow, laughing at her stance, "I'm sorry if I scared you," I said, raising my hands in surrender.

Mom sighed, lowering the pan, "It's fine honey, you just startled me; I didn't even hear you coming!" I laughed nodding my head, "Yeah, barefoot," I replied, pointing to my feet.

"So, help?" I repeated. Mom nodded her head, "Yes." I quickly put on an apron before helping her cook the food, my breakdown and negative memories forgotten in the focused moment.

Notes: I likey this chaptey :) 3,287 words… Yes, I like this very much… The question is, "Do you?" Anyway, now we all know why Rodrick left, we know why Greg's so broken, we realize how important Holly is to Greg…Hmm, let's see, what other questions are needed to be answered?

….

Oh! That's right!

_**Will Rodrick and Greg get together?**_

_When will Rodrick and Greg get together?  
How will Rodrick and Greg get together?_

You'll find out…maybe ;)

With Love to all,

Yaoi Fangirl666


	11. Chapter 10 I'm not ready

Shattered

Chapter 10

I'm not ready

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, nor the show. All credits go to rightful owners. **I'm sooo sorry for not updating :(** I've been so stuck on what I want to happen, that I took so long :( Again, gomenasai for not updating sooner. **Thank you ColorLover123, Sheyla Ryddle, Nocturnal hymns, Shastamarie1, TheZeroOfRhyme, and Hannibal1996 for favoring, reviewing, and following this story :) **_**A special shout out for qwerty, thank you so, so much for that lovely review. **_**I loved it so much that I personal want to dedicate this chapter to you because you inspired me to start updating once more; You're review was very lovely, and if you want to ever write a story, and do it in English, I will be glad to assist you :) **Well enjoy!

**Greg's Point Of View**

Following that cooking session, was a dinner that went off without a hitch! Everything was perfect, dad's boss exclaimed; perfect food, perfect hospitality, and perfect children.

Dad was very happy once his boss had left; he said he couldn't be more proud to have us as his sons. So, the dinner went amazing.

It's been a month since that dinner, a month since that fight with Rodrick, a month since Rodrick returned, a month since I started keeping secrets from my friends.

Unfortunately, my secret-keeping days are now officially over. It was my entire fault honestly; I should have remembered that Rowley was coming over, instead of going with mom to the grocery. But, oh well, it looks like that cat's out of the bag now, isn't it?

I sighed, leaning back onto my headboard, closing my eyes while massaging my temples as I felt an on-coming headache.

'_I should have never gone with mom, if I hadn't, I wouldn't be in this situation. But can you blame me? Firstly, I haven't gotten to spend any time at all with anyone else besides Holly, and even then, she couldn't come over,' _I thought_._

_'Secondly, it felt natural to invite Rowley over; I did it before, and I guess it just became a habit to say yes even though I should have realized what that would lead to,'_ I groaned as I felt my head start pounding from that long dialogue.

'_I'm screwed…So, so screwed. I have no doubt that Rowley's going to tell Holly, and when he does, she'll be pissed at me for keeping it a secret, and she'll probably try to strangle Rodrick on first sight… That's actually kind of funny when you think about it.'_

'_I mean, imagine a twenty-one year old who's 6'0ft, and had lithe muscles, versus a girl who's only fifteen, and skinny. That'd be amusing.'_

I laugh softly as my mind started playing out that scenario. I sighed, mouth turning upside down as I remembered the look of betrayal on Rowley's face.

'_That's the other reason I didn't want them to find out because I knew if they did, they'd feel hurt and would believe I didn't trust them.'_

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, pulling my legs up to my chest before resting my chin on it; I closed my eyes as the memory replayed like a broken recorder.

_**Flashback:**_

_I laughed at my mom's sad attempt at making a joke as I got out of the car. I shut the door, shaking my head, before opening the trunk and pulling out the groceries. _

_I opened the door before going back out to grab the other groceries; I looked up as I set the last groceries on the table before seeing Rowley._

_I blinked, taken aback by Rowley's appearance, before asking, "Rowley? What are you doing here?" _

_Rowley looked at me with straight firm lips, and betrayal written across his face. __**'What's wrong with Rowley? Why does he look like I killed his puppy or like I kept…a…secret.'**_

_I cursed instantly when I finally realized why Rowley looked like that. Rowley was here…in my house…and someone just happened to be here as well…and that someone is Rodrick…someone that I intentionally did not tell my friends was here. _

'_**Oh god, I'm screwed for eternity!'**__ I thought despairingly. I took a deep breath before slowly walking towards him, "Rowley, I-" I started, but was cut off by his angry, hurt voice. _

"_You what Greg?! Huh?! You just happen to __**forget**__ to mention that Rodrick was back?! You just happen to __**forget**__ to tell us that jerk that hurt you was here, doing god knows what to you?! What is it Greg?!" Rowley roared before taking a deep breath and continuing. _

"_Do you not trust us anymore?! Or are you just tired of us?! You know what! Never mind, I'm going!" Rowley hissed, turning around trying to walk out, but I grabbed his arms. _

"_No! I would never, ever get tired of you guys! Rowley please believe me, I would never ever get tired of you; if anything, and it's you who should be tired of me. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret Rowley, please believe when I say I would have told…but, I couldn't" I finished, whispering the last part. _

_I let go of his arms, and lowered my head, not wanting to meet his gaze, not wanting to see they disappointment, the betrayal; I didn't want to see any of it._

_I closed my eyes, feeling tears well up, listening for the slamming of the door, but instead I felt one arms around my shoulder. I looked up, shocked, and met Rowley's baffled, yet understanding gaze. _

"_Why couldn't you tell us Greg?" Rowley asked, I opened my mouth to speak, but noticed my mom coming from the living room. "Can we talk in my room?" I questioned, tilting my head towards mom direction. _

_Rowley followed my point before nodding his head. We made our way up the stairs and into my room. Once inside, I closed the door, locking it just in case we needed it. Rowley sat on my desk chair as I sat on my bed._

"_Well?" Rowley asks. I took in a deep, shuddering breath, trying to be brave and tell him why I didn't tell them my secret. _

"_Because-" I started out, but my throat closed up. I took in another breath, trying to explain my reasoning, trying to speak. _

"_Because why Greg? I don't understand. You used to trust us so much, yet now, I feel like you don't trust us at all," Rowley murmured sadly._

_I winced, feeling guilt rise up before blurting out the answer, "Because I didn't want to burden you anymore than I already do!"_

_I sighed, seeing Rowley's confused expression, "What are you talking about Greg? You never burden us-" I instantly cut Rowley off, jerking off my bed before pacing around like a caged lion. _

"_That's where you're lying! I do burden you guys! I burden you so, so fucking much! I burdened you with my emotional baggage, I burdened you with my selfishness, with my laziness; I always took you guys for granted!" I hissed._

"_God damn it Rowley don't you see?! I'm burdening you, taking you down because I'm too weak, too wimpy to stand on my own! Hell! How can you say I'm your friend? When all I've ever done is hurt you, put you down. Hell, I can't even be your friend because I keep bringing you guys down! Holly could be popular, Angie could be the president of the newspaper club, and you could be the best artist in art club…" I left my sentence hanging between us._

_I closed my eyes, stopping in the middle of my room, tears of frustration and sadness making their way down my face. I took in another deep breath before continuing, only softer than before. _

"_I'm no good for you guys…all I ever do, all I've ever done is just bring you down. If it wasn't for me, you'd guy's would actually be living a normal high school life instead of always looking back to make sure a wimp like me is alright…" _

_I sighed, stopping completely. I felt better, for the lack of terms; I'd been holding that in for so long, it felt good to finally tell them how I really felt. I looked down, not looking up even as I heard Rowley getting up. _

'_**This is it. Rowley's going to walk out the door because he finally saw reason and realized all I was doing was bring him down,'**__ I closed my eyes tighter, feeling the tears stream down faster. _

'_**It's for the best, you know it is,'**__ I repeated that thought, but knew I was lying to myself. I snapped my head up in bewilderment when I felt arms wrap around me._

"_Greg…You never bring us down. __**Never!**__ Do you hear me? You are my best friend, you're Angie's best friend, and you're Holly's cub." I smiled when I heard that nickname._

"_We wouldn't all be friends if it wasn't for you Greg. You're the one who brought all of us together, and you're the one who makes us stick together when all we want to do is break apart. You're probably right, we probably would be living a normal high school life," I winced in pain, feeling hurt. _

"_But, who wants to live a boring life when we could live a life filled with adventures and challenges? I don't know about you, but I'm all up for challenges!" I laughed at Rowley's boyish grin. _

_"Thanks Rowley," I whispered, returning his hug before we pulled away. "No problem Greg, that's what best friends are for!" Rowley replied enthusiastically._

_I smiled nodding, "Rowley, can I ask you one favor though?" I asked; Rowley nodded. "Can you not tell Holly, or Angie?" I requested. _

"_What? No way Greg! You have to tell Holly! She'll be angry at you for not telling, and furious at your evil brother for even showing his face after all he put you through!" Rowley denied._

_I shook my head, "Please Rowley? I-I just need time okay?" I pleaded. Rowley looked at me before sighing, "Okay, but you have to tell her Greg," Rowley agreed. I smiled, "Thank you so much," I answered. _

"_You will tell her Greg, and soon; if you don't I'll tell her," Rowley threatened. I winced; wondering how long soon was, before agreeing, "Okay." _

_Rowley nodded before walking towards the door, "I'm going to go home okay?" Rowley asked. I smiled letting him leave._

_**Flashback Ends**_

I sighed, groaning at my pounding head. _'Maybe Rowley won't tell Holly, but if he doesn't then that means I have to,'_ I winced at that, feeling doom being written into my fate.

'_I'm doomed; no matter how you look at it, the situation is going to end badly…I just hope Holly and Angie will still want to be my friends. Rowley will, but, he likes Angie a lot, so what if he decided to leave me to be with her?'_

I whimpered at that thought, the thought of being alone for eternity.

'_Yet, that's was written in my fate from the first day I was born: Being alone, stuck with a sadistic brother, a pestering mother, a perfectionist dad, and a, well, a young brother cause Manny's too sweet to be classified as one of my annoyances.'_

I sighed dropping my head onto my pillow, wanting to sleep for eternity and never wake up, at least then I won't have to be slapped in the face by reality, and it's harsh truth: Being alone.

I closed my eyes, head still pounding, before fluttering my eyes closed, knowing mom would wake me up when supper was ready.

'_I wish I could sleep forever. Then I won't have to face Holly's disappointed face,'_ I flinched as I imagined that picture before shoving it out of my mind.

'_No, let's not worry about it. I just want to sleep; I'll deal with everything when I wake up,' _Yet, I knew that I would have to wake up soon, wake up and face reality, face my friends, face the consequences of my actions.

'_I'm not ready…I'm not ready'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamland, knowing only one thing for certain, _**I wasn't ready yet.**_

Notes: Well, there you have it! Greg's dirty little secret is disclosed! And by Rowley of all people! Well, I hope you enjoyed, and again, I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner; I had a major case of writer's block and had no clue what I wanted to happed. Add to my writer's block, I'm also starting two, yes people, _**TWO**_ new stories. They aren't on here. So yeah. Well, that's it :)

Love to all,

LYF666


	12. Chapter 11 We need to talk

Shattered

Chapter 11

We need to talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the character, nor the song.** Song: Nothing left to say/Rocks. Artist: Imagine Dragons.** I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner; I had to help my sister with make-up work, and I was busy studying for tests. **Gomenasai. Also, I think I have a clue on where I want this story to end. I think it will end around chapter 15 or 16. This story though, without a doubt, will be longer than, "A boy with a secret."**

**Now, Q&A time!**

Guest: Where's Manny?

He's everywhere, but nowhere :) I'm sorry for not putting Manny so much in this story, but honestly he's a minor character.

So, he doesn't really have a role in this story, Manny's just there.

Enjoy :)

**Rowley's POV**

At the beginning, everything was alright. Greg was lazy, selfish, and so many other things; that's what he was like before Rodrick left, before Rodrick _**broke**_ Greg.

Now, he's caring, he's selfless, yet he's so fragile, easily breakable, brittle, any word that means weak. Somedays, I love this Greg, you know? I love how he actually cares about what I think; I love how he's actually willing to do stuff even though it won't make him popular.

I love everything about this Greg, in a brotherly sort of way of course.

Yet, I can't help but wish for the other Greg, the one that wasn't broken, the one that wasn't afraid that we'd leave him…

But maybe the other Greg had the same fears as this Greg…Maybe, just maybe, the other Greg was just as scared of losing his friends as this Greg.

I sighed, shaking my head before looking down at my hands, eyeing the phone I held in it. I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should do it, or if I shouldn't

'_Greg's going to be so mad, but I need to do this…It's been three weeks already, and seeing how I'm Greg's best friend, I know Greg's not going to tell Holly anything.' _

'_Instead, he'll suffer in silence because he thinks we're going to leave him,'_ I sighed once more, fingers hovering over the numbers.

I closed my eyes and a picture formed; it was a picture of Greg after Rodrick left. I saw a broken boy with lifeless eyes, lifeless hair, lifeless everything.

I took in a sharp breath as I remembered how fragile Greg looked, how _**dead**_ he was.

'_I can't let that happen. Not this time; I should've been there when he needed me the most instead of leaving him be. I know what's wrong now, and as his best friend, I need to do this…I need to save him.'_

And with that resolution in mind, I hit the buttons, and held the phone over my ear praying one thing, _**'Please don't be too mad at me Greg.'**_

**Greg's POV **

Three weeks, 30240 minutes, and 1814400 seconds.

Three weeks of nothing but looks, pressure, stress, and fear.

Three weeks of trying to be brave, of trying to live, three weeks of nothing but misery.

I leaned my head back onto my pillow, grabbing my phone and some earbuds. I haven't been getting to sleep if you've noticed.

I have dark bangs under my eyes, but I've been using this thing mom uses when she hasn't had a good night's sleep.

It magically erases the bangs so it looks like you actually slept, which I didn't but who needs to know?

I sighed, connecting my earbuds to my phone, turning it on shuffle, before letting the music wash away my troubles.

'_I'm so tired. So, so tired of everything. I'm tired of lying to the people who mean the world to me; I'm tired of saying I'm fine when I know I'm not.' _I thought depressed.

_I'm tired of not getting any sleep because I don't want to see anymore memories...'_ I continued, while putting my head back onto my pillow, closing my eyes as I did so.

I listen to the music when I heard a keyboard start to play.

"**Who knows how long**

**I've been awake now?**

**The shadows on my wall don't sleep**

**They keep calling me**

**Beckoning..."**

I smile softly.

'_Some would say I've been awake for exactly three weeks. I say I've been awake forever. Seeing my life pass by, seeing everyone move on, be happy, while I'm stuck here, recording things like a broken record,'_ I thought as I listened to the music.

"**Who knows what's right?**

**The lines keep getting thinner**

**My age has never made me wise**

**But I keep pushing on and on and on and on."**

'_Honestly, who knows what's right? People have so many different views on things,' _

I reasoned, humming softly as I let my thoughts drift.

'_If you're Christian, then you think gay is wrong; Well, some do anyway. But some Atheist thinks it's fine to love the same sex. An Islamic thinks the Quran is sacred, while a Jew thinks the Torah is sacred,'_ I thought.

'_So who's right? Who knows what's right and wrong?'_ I questioned.

"**There's nothing left to say now... **

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... **

**There's nothing left to say now... **

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..."**

'_It's right,'_ I thought shocked, _'I'm giving up, and there's nothing wrong with it.'_

"**Below my soul**

**I feel an engine**

**Collapsing as it sees the pain."**

I laughed bitterly at that. _'I've seen pain, and I've experienced. I'm shocked I didn't give up completely.'_ I thought before looking down at my arms, tracing the lines.

'_Or did I give up?'_ I quizzed myself, stroking the rough lines that would always blemish my skin.

'_Nobody said giving up meant dying. It just means you quit trying to be something you know you can't be,' _I explained before turning my attention back to the song that described my experience, my life.

"**If I could only shut it out**

**I've come too far**

**To see the end now**

**Even if my way is wrong**

**I keep pushing on and on and on and on."**

'_I've come too far to give up; I can't just quite just because it's getting hard to go on. I can't just give up just because I'm tired.' _

'_I have to keep going on, even if I'm doing it wrongly, even if I'm going down the wrong path, I need to keep going on…'_

'_I need to be strong, no matter how badly I want to quite,'_ I realized, feeling my morale begin to climb higher.

"**There's nothing left to say now... **

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... **

**There's nothing left to say now..."**

'_I'm not going to sink, not this time,'_ I thought with confidence.

"**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...**

**I keep falling, I keep falling down... **

**If you could only save me**

**I'm drowning in the waters of my soul."**

'_I don't need help anymore. I need to live my life my way, no matter how wrong it is, no matter what others think.'_

"**There's nothing left to say now... **

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... **

**There's nothing left to say now... **

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..."**

'_I'm not giving up, not this time.'_

I let a smile grace my face as I finally felt my depressed mood go away. I removed the earbuds, and shut off my phone.

I got up from the bed, stretched, before making my way towards the door.

I opened it, walked out, and stood at the top of the stairs when I noticed Rodrick at the door. I frowned, feeling baffled as to why Rodrick was just standing there in the doorway.

'_Why isn't Rodrick moving? If it's a guest then he has to let them in,'_ I thought before realizing something.

'_Wait a minute, we aren't expecting anyone today,'_ I thought, slowly making my way down the stairs, trying to peek over Rodrick's shoulder.

So, who's at the door?' I questioned, standing on my tiptoes (Damn it Rodrick did you _**have**_ to be so tall?!) trying once more to peek over his shoulder, but failing again.

"Rodrick who's at the door?" I finally asked, tired of trying to see the unexpected guest.

Rodrick slowly turned, face void of any emotions, yet I noticed the hate burning in his eyes.

I frowned, wondering what ticked him off before finally getting a clear view of the, "Unexpected guest."

'Oh shit!' I thought when I saw the one person I hoped I wouldn't see.

"Holly?" Hazel green eyes met chocolate brown. I gulped when I noticed her murderous intent.

'Oh well, I better go tell mom she's going to only have two children instead of three,' I thought before doing something that not only put off my death date, but also was undeniably wimpy, and girly…

I fainted.

I know, I know, I have literally no manly pride. Yes, I know it was girly, but can you blame me? Have you ever seen an angry mother bear? No? Good because they are deadly, especially when you mess with their cub.

Now, let's have a flashback, remember how I called Holly mother bear? Yes, good. Now, remember how she called me her cub? Yes? Good. So, I'm like a cub in Holly's point of view, and she's my mother bear.

Remember what I said about mother bears being horrid creatures, and insanely protective of their cub?

So, I'm the cub, and I was hurt very badly, and she's the mother bear, and she's coming face-to-face with the guy that hurt me.

Now, let me ask you this, would you want to be awake to see someone get horrifically mauled? No? Well then, I was very justified in fainting.

I don't know how long I was, well, like that. All I know is when I finally came back to the land of living, I saw Holly hovering over me.

"Hey," I croaked out, wincing at the scratchy pitch my voice took on. Holly looked at me, worry written all over her.

"Greg! Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Do you need anything?" Holly shot off the questions, causing me to chuckle.

I reached my hand out, Holly instantly putting her hand in mine. "I'm fine. I just need some water and I'll be good," I reassured her, brushing my thumb over her knuckles. (A/N FLUFF!)

Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed the audience that had gathered in the living room, and was watching us very, _**very**_ intently.

I smiled at Holly, causing her to smile back; she reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. (A/N SO MUCH FLUFF!)

"Aw!" Holly and I instantly snapped our attention towards the voice, both our cheeks stained red.

I groaned when I saw mom, dad, Manny, and Rodrick all standing in the doorway to the living room. 'Kill me now,' I thought hopelessly.

"You two are soo cute!" Mom squealed, rushing over to me and hugging me. "You should have told me that you were dating Holly, honey! I would have approved!" Mom said.

"Mom!" I shouted, cheeks becoming even redder. I looked over, glaring at Holly who was laughing softly.

"Not fair!" I pouted at Holly, causing her to smile. "Life's not fair," She teased.

I shifted, trying to get mom's arms off me. "Mom…su…suffocating," I finally choked out. Mom instantly released me, checking over my injuries.

"I'm so sorry honey! I had no clue," Mom explained. I smiled, nodding my head. "It's fine mom," I reassured her.

"But Holly and I aren't dating; we're just really good friends," I explained, giving my mom a look that said, _'I'm-telling-the-truth-so-don't-even-think-I'm-not.'_

Mom looked surprised, and doubtful. "Are you sure? I mean, we saw you two, and you looked like you loved each other," Mom said.

"Well I do love Holly," I refuted, causing shocked gasps to go around the room, well except Holly and Rodrick.

"I love her as a sister I never had," I explained when I realized how that sounded. "Oh…" Mom murmured before nodding.

"Okay, well Holly would you like to stay for dinner?" Mom asked Holly.

Holly quickly nodded before looking at me, "Can you get up, or are you going to faint again?" She teased.

I scoffed, "Ha, ha, ha, it's so funny I forgot to laugh," I replied, standing up. Holly flashed me a smirk before connecting our arms and pulling me along.

"I know you did," Holly said, causing me to chuckle.

She pulled me close, putting her mouth near my ear before whispering four words I never wanted to hear.

"**We need to talk."**

**Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed. Qwerty, that's basically what I'll do; I'll be your beta and make sure your words are English words. So whenever you'd like to start writing a story, sign up for this website and PM me. Thanks for reading! P.S I'm sorry for the Author Notes (A/N), I just couldn't help myself.**

**Credits go to Imagine Dragons for the song. **


	13. Chapter 12 Unexpected kiss

Shattered

Chapter 12

An unexpected kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own Diary of a Wimpy Kid; Credits go to rightful owners. Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner: I'm starting another story called, "I Would" (Narry Storan). It's on Wattpad, and the artist is YaoiFangirl6; check it out if you want to :) So basically, I have three stories I'm currently trying to write (Shattered, I Would, and Should have said no), add to that, I'm getting overloaded with tests, and homework. Well, I hope you enjoy this, and for all you Gregrick fans, you'll love the ending ;) I'm sorry this is so short.

**Greg's Point Of View**

Immediately following that was a simple, _'Oh god, I should have stayed asleep. At least then I could put this off a little longer,'_ I thought wincing.

I sighed, knowing I had to face the consequences, before nodding.

"I know," I whispered into her ear. She looked at me, and I couldn't help but look away because I couldn't stand the pain, and betrayal that lay within her eyes.

'_I can't do anything. I need to face this headstrong, even if my knees are shaking as hard as a fawns when they sense danger,'_ I reasoned with myself, pulling out a chair for Holly and myself.

I ignored the look mom shot me when I pulled out Holly's chair, and started digging into the food, after thanking mom for the meal of course.

Idle talk was made, but I completely ignored it, instead, I tried to prepare myself for the war I'm about to face.

'_You can do this Greg; you can do this. Holly cares about you, she won't leave you,'_ I repeated, but couldn't help but doubt each and every thought.

Dinner went by far too quickly than what I would have like it. I pushed away from the table, Holly following my example. "Mom, Holly and I are going upstairs, okay?" I told mom.

Mom nodded her head. "Sure, go on up ahead. Rodrick can help me with the dishes," Mom explained. I nodded before turning and walking up the stairs and towards my pending doom, I mean room.

I sighed, opening and closing it, locking the door as I did so after Holly had walked through. I watched as she sat upon my bed, before meeting my eyes.

I looked away, not being able to look her in the eyes knowing I willingly lied to her. Silence soon developed around us.

I looked down at the ground, scuffing the carpet with my toe. I heard a sigh before Holly's voice broke the silence.

"Greg," Holly started, yet I kept my head bowed. I heard another sigh before Holly continued, "Greg, sit next to me, please."

I slowly walked over towards my bed, hesitatingly sitting on it, but keeping my head down. I heard the rustle of the covers before a soft hand grabbed my chin and tilted my head up.

I looked at Holly's eyes, seeing sadness, worry, and betrayal. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," I blurted out, not being able to handle those emotions that should never be seen in Holly's beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I'm so pathetic that I can't do anything without breaking down, I'm sorry for pulling you down when you could be popular, and do so much better than a wimp like me…I'm sorry…for everything….." I whispered, not being to hold in the tears any longer.

I felt arms wrap around me before I was pulled into Holly's chest.

"Greg, don't you dare be sorry. I don't care if I could be popular, or if I could be free from "Burden," as you say. I don't care about any of that; I care about you, Greg. That's all I give a damn about!" Holly huffed out.

I laughed, sniffling a little bit. "Holly! Girls aren't supposed to cuss!" I scolded her. I grinned when I heard her scoff, "Whatever! Time calls for desperate measures."

I nodded before silence soon resumed its place between us. "Why did you lie Greg? Why did you decide to suffer in silence instead of letting me take care of you?" Holly questioned, running her fingers through my mop of hair.

I shrugged before mumbling, "I didn't want to burden you anymore than I already do. You do so much for me Holly: you hold me when I'm scared, you correct me when I'm out of line, you're their when I need advice, you make me do better at school, you do everything for me."

I took in a deep breath before pushing on, "I'm selfish Holly; You've done so much for me, yet I've done nothing for you besides burden you. That's why I didn't tell you."

I stayed quiet, letting that all sink in, burrowing deeper into the hug (What? I like to cuddle!). Holly hummed, continuing her ministrations.

I felt a soft tap on my head, causing me to look up. "Greg, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully, and not argue with the answer, okay?" Holly murmured.

I frowned, but nodded my consent.

"Alright: Have I ever said you never did anything for me?" Holly asked, staring into my eyes.

I frowned, but shook my head. "No," I answered.

Holly nodded before quizzing, "Okay, have I ever said you were selfish?"

"Well, no, but-" I was cut off by Holly's voice, "Greg! What did you agree to?"

I sighed, but answered once more, "No."

Holly nodded in approval before asking, "Alright, one more question, have I ever said, in any shape or form, that you burden me?"

"Well…No, but I-" I was once more cut off by Holly warning, "Greg!" I sighed, but shook my head, "No."

Holly grinned before saying, "Then there you have it: you don't burden me, you aren't selfish, and you do things for me Greg."

I furrowed my brows, "What did I ever do for you Holly?" I questioned, looking at her.

Holly laughed, answering with an amused tone, "You've done a lot for me Greg; you helped me become best friends with Rowley and Angie, you watch the Lion king with me, and you're there being the kind hearted boy I knew you were."

"It may not seem like a lot to you, but to me, it means the world," Holly finished.

I sat there, listening pretty intently, and I couldn't believe it; I never did any of those things, sure I watched the Lion King with her, but that was because I enjoyed the movie as well.

As for Rowley and Angie, well yeah, maybe that was me, but I'm sure if Holly noticed them, she'd be friends with them.

I flickered my eyes to Holly when I heard her sigh again. "Greg, do you trust me?" Holly asked.

I blinked before answering with no doubt in my voice, "With my life."

Holly grinned before saying, "Then trust me." I stared into her hazel-green eyes before I nodded, and accepted it, causing Holly to smile.

"Thank you," She whispered.

We stayed like that until Holly's mom showed up to take Holly home; it was 11'o clock, and mom, dad, Manny, and Rodrick was asleep.

I walked her towards the door, opening it before grabbing her hand. Holly looked back at me, bewildered.

"Holly, d-do you forgive me?" I whispered, looking at her. Holly smiled before leaning in and kissing me on the forehead, causing warmth and love to spread through my body like a wild fire.

"I will always forgive you; no matter what," Holly murmured. I grinned and waved her goodbye.

I shut the front door, sagging in relief against it. _'Thank you god for blessing me with someone who's as caring, and understanding as Holly,' _I expressed my gratitude.

I sighed before pushing off the door and making my way upstairs, _'I'm so tired, both physically and mentally. Today was one heck of a rollercoaster, and I just want to go to bed, and stay in bed.'_

I hummed softly at the thought of a nice, warm, soft bed awaiting me.

So in tune with my idle daydream, I didn't notice the figure until it slammed me against the hall wall.

'_Not again!'_ I groaned. I opened my mouth, ready to ask Rodrick just what his problem was, but something happened.

Something that stopped me from speaking completely.

There were lips on top of mine.

But not any lips.

Rodrick's lips.

'_**Rodrick was kissing me.'**_


	14. Chapter 13 Mixed Feelings

Shattered

Chapter 13

Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but truth be told, I just haven't felt inspired to write. And when I don't feel inspired, I write like crap. If you don't like cuss words, or yaoi, please don't read.** Oh! And I think I'm going to change the around 14 or 15. Enjoy!**

**P.S Sorry for the A/N's, I couldn't help myself.**

**Greg's POV**

Following that surprising kiss was a tongue shoving their way past my open lips. I gasped, because I certainly wasn't expecting that.

Then again, I wasn't expecting this kiss either.

I moaned out loud when I felt Rodrick run his tongue over mine.

'_Oh my god! Kill me now, have the ground swallow me up, anything to help me imagine I did not just moan,_' I thought embarrassed.

Rodrick suddenly pulled back, causing me to whimper in loss. I blushed, cursing myself for whimpering like a-a needy dog!

"_**You're mine, little brother. Not mom's, not Frank's, not Manny's, not Rowley's, and certainly not that Hills' bitch!"**_ Rodrick snarled, causing shivers to course through my body, and you know what I think?

I think they weren't from fear.

If my lower regions reaction was anything to go by anyway.

I shifted, blushing even more as I felt my, ahem, problem brush against my shorts.

I opened my mouth, ready to say something; What? I have no clue.

All you need to know is that before I could say whatever I would've said, Rodrick circled his arms around my waist and kissed me once more. (A/N So kiss me once more, like we did before XD This is from a song I wrote)

I closed my eyes, not being able to control the motion, before going slack in his arms.

Honestly, at that time, I had no clue why I suddenly gave in.

I had no clue why I liked the way he held me: strong, but carefully, as if I were a precious jewel.

I had no clue why when Rodrick bit my lip, it caused me to mewl and go weak in the knees.

I didn't understand any of it.

And I certainly didn't understand why I liked it so much.

So much that long after it was over I still felt the tingle on my lips.

I sighed, rolling over in my bed.

I was feeling so confused, I mean, come on! My brother, someone related to me by blood, just kissed the life out of me!

…..

And I liked it…

A lot.

I groaned, stuffing my face under my pillow, attempting to suffocate myself. (A/N Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding :)}

I sighed again, trying to fall asleep, but failing miserably. I growled, throwing my pillow and covers back before making my way towards my closet.

I grabbed a random before switching on my lamp and cracking the book open.

'_At this rate, I'm not going to get any sleep. I might as well do something productive,'_ I reasoned.

That's how I spent my night: reading a book, and playing the kiss over and over.

It's safe to say by the time my alarm went off, I looked like a zombie. I cautiously walked out into the hallway, not wanting to face Rodrick anytime, before quickly stepping into the shower.

I showered, dressed, ate some cereal before writing down a note that told mom I was riding the bus.

I walked out the front door, making sure I had all my required supplies before heading towards the bus stop. Yet, all through the agonizing walk, I kept playing the kiss over and over as if I were a broken record player.

I never noticed I was standing there at the bus stop, gazing blankly at the sidewalk, with the bus right in front of me until I heard a surprised, "Greg?"

I snapped out of my trance, and focused on Rowley's face that was in my line of vision. "Oh, hey Rowley," I greeted, stepping into the bus, following Rowley to our seat.

"Greg, what are you doing here? I thought Rodrick drove you to school now?" Rowley questioned.

I blinked, shifting in my seat, feeling so awkward.

"Can't I ride with my best friend to school?" I queried, clearly changing the subject.

I noticed Rowley's frown, and knew right away he saw what I was trying to do. "Well, yeah, but-" Rowley started answering before I quickly cut him off.

"Listen Rowley, I just wanted to not have to be near Rodrick. I just need some space," I explained, putting a lot of exertion into not making my voice quiver like it does when I lie.

Rowley looked at me, trying to dissect me with his eyes, before slowly nodding. I grinned happily, knowing Rowley knew I was lying, but was at least allowing me some privacy.

'_Then again, he just might be feeling guilty,'_ I reasoned to myself.

"Hey, Rowley?" I asked, looking over at Rowely.

"Yeah, Greg?" Rowley answered, eyes filled with regret and worry.

"I forgive you for telling Holly," I started, "So, don't feel guilty about it. You were just trying to protect me, and I appreciate the fact that I have a best friend who's willing to do that."

Once I finished, I noticed the visible relief in Rowley, how is shoulder sagged back, brown eyes filled with relief, and lips turning up into a gleeful smile.

"Thanks Greg," Rowley whispered. I grinned before talking to him about the movie we had seen in Health.

The day passed by in a blur of numerous colors, and long lectures, and soon it was time for lunch.

I quickly spotted Rowley, Angie, and Holly at a table, and made my way over towards them.

"Hey everyone," I greeted as I placed my tray onto the circled table.

"Hey Greg!" Everyone chorused back. I grinned, sitting next to Holly before asking, "So what's going on?"

Angie smirked, and I knew something bad was about to come about. "Well, we just happened to notice that our little Greg has been…_**distracted**_," She explained, smirking more.

I stiffened, turning towards Rowley. "Rowley!" I huffed out, trying to glare at him, but failing.

"I'm sorry Greg! I just agreed with them! They noticed you were acting different," Rowley explained, chubby cheeks pouting out.

I groaned, slamming my head onto the table, cursing myself for being as easy to read as a book.

I felt fingers run their way through my hair. "It's alright Greg," Holly reassured me soothingly, "We just want to know what's happening this time."

I felt a blush rise upon my cheeks as I remembered the reason for my acting strangeness.

'_Oh and what am I supposed to say? Oh no, it's nothing; it's just that Rodrick, who's, you know, my brother, kissed the living life out of me, and I liked it a whole lot that I had an erection from it?'_ I thought sarcastically.

'_Yeah, not going to happen, like ever,'_ I instantly denied. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Angie comment, "Aw, Look! Our little Greg is already dreaming about his wittle crush!"

"W-what!" I shrieked out, it was manly damn it!, looking at Angie with wide eyes.

"Oh don't deny it Greg! You clearly have one for you are showing the symptoms," Angie stated in her know-it-all voice.

"W-w-what s-s-symptoms?!" I asked, cursing my voice for going so high.

"Well, firstly you're clearly out of this world, you're always staring out the window, most likely thinking about your crush," Angie started listing, "And finally, just as we brought up we had to talk, you blushed!"

I groaned, feeling my cheeks heat up even more.

"And that, dear Greg, is why we know you have a crush. The question is, who?" Angie queried.

"I don't have a crush!" I denied, trying to hide my flustered face.

I heard a chorus of sighs before Holly murmured, "Okay Greg, I want you to answer these questions truthfully, alright?"

I nodded, and as soon as I did Angie asked, "Whenever a certain person is around, do you feel giddy, or shy, or some other emotion?"

I thought back to all the times I was around Rodrick, and attempted to remember how I felt.

I had felt angry, and sad, but giddy?

'_I-I don't think so, I mean, well there was that one time when Rodrick and I were acting brotherly towards each other, and I felt all happy,'_ I contradicted.

I flushed even harder, thanking god for granting me arms to hide myself in, as I realized that yeah, I did feel a little giddy when Rodrick was around, but that was only when he's nice!

'_Oh? And what about that kiss?'_ A voice questioned me.

'_T-that's different!'_ I denied.

"Yes," I finally answered after a long, pregnant pause.

"Whenever you two accidentally brush against each others skin, do you feel static?" Rowley questioned.

A memory of last night popped up, and I remembered how Rodrick's arms felt around me.

"Y-yes," I shockingly, to myself anyway, replied.

"Do you want to kiss them? Or have them kiss you?" Holly inquired.

I tried to think back onto all the times I was around Rodrick.

'_Had I wanted him to kiss me?'_ I questioned myself.

I let my mind remember every single moment I had with Rodrick.

'_I never wanted him to kiss me, but I didn't __**not**__ like that kiss from last night,'_ I realized, feeling shock course its' way through my veins.

"Yes," I responded before I could even explain my thought process.

"Then there you are! You have a crush Greg," Angie announced, smirking with smugness emitting from her presence.

I pulled my head up, playfully glaring at her, muttering a, "Big poopy head."

All three of my friends laughed, and soon the subject drifted off to more likeable topics.

It still didn't erase what I had just found out,

'_**I have a crush on my brother.'**_


	15. Chapter 14 Midnight Romeo

Shattered

Chapter 14

Midnight Romeo

Disclaimer: I don't own Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, nor do I own the characters. So, this is it; this is the last chapter… I don't know about you, but I'm glad to see this story finally end; I'm sorry if it was horrible. I'm just a girl with a wild imagination, but not enough experience with writing. Please PM me if you think I should change something, but I can't promise you I will do it. I'll only do it if I agree with the change. Well, I hope you enjoy! **Greg's POV**

In the past, I would have never thought like this.

In the past, I never would have been nice, kind, and smart.

In the past, I never was in lov- I mean I never had a crush on Rodrick.

Who's my brother.

From the same exact mother.

Yeah, my life sucks right now.

I groan out loud, running my fingers through my hair, messing it even more up and making it look like a bird's nest.

I haven't been sleeping because every single time I close my eyes, I replay the kiss.

I haven't gone outside my room unless for meals, which I ate upstairs, because I was scared, no _**terrified **_about running into Rodrick.

Who I have been avoiding.

Ever since last week.

Yeah, that's how bad I was right now.

I mean, come on! I'm in lo- No! I have a crush on my brother. I _**do not**_ love my brother, nor am I in love with him!

You're crazy! Hahahahaha!

…

I sighed, burrowing my face into my arms. _'It's no use!' _I thought depressingly, '_I can't even lie to myself!'_

I groaned once more, wishing I was born with the ability to lie a _**good **_lie, but no! I was born with the _**lack **_of ability to lie.

'_I hate life right now,' _I reasoned darkly, '_Not only can I not lie to myself, I'm in lo-lov-lov' _I growled, grabbing my pillow and throwing it at my closet; It missed it's target.

'_Dang it! Now I can't even say the L word!' _I snapped at myself, '_This sucks!'_

I sighed, laying back onto my bed as the anger evaporated like condensed water.

I turned over, curling into a fetal position, fluttering my eyes closed as sleep overcame my weary senses.

~~_Dream~~_

_I moaned loudly, tilting my head to my side, allowing Rodrick better access to my neck._

"_R-Rodrick," I moaned breathlessly as he peppered my bared neck with kisses, some short, some long lasting._

"_Hm?" Rodrick hummed against my skin causing my body to shiver._

_I squirmed in his hold, biting my lip to hold in another round of moans that were sure to follow as Rodrick found my soft spot._

"_K-kiss m-me," I commanded, soft and husky._

_I blushed as I felt him chuckle against my now sensitive skin._

"_Your wish is my command baby," Rodrick teased before his lips met mine in a passionate, loving kiss._

"_Greg," Rodrick murmured as he pulled away, kissing along my neck._

"_Greg," Rodrick whispered, stopping his actions. I looked on confused as Rodrick's voice changed._

"_GREG!"_

I snapped out of my dream as I heard a voice yell behind my door. I looked down, wincing at the sight of my problem.

'_Dang it! Dang you Rodrick, and your stupid kisses, and sexy, strong arms, and-'_ I was once more snapped out of my trance as my door shook with the pounding force.

"W-what?!" I called out, cursing my voice for sounding so breathy.

"Greg, honey, are you alright? I've been calling you for five minutes!" Mom asked.

I winced, struggling to get up and lock the door. Unfortunately, I'm a boy. Who currently has a problem straining against his black khakis. Add to that mix, I'm naturally clumsy.

I tripped in basic English.

"Greg?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?" Mom questioned with a panicked tone.

"I'm coming in," Mom said, turning the knob, but I threw my weight against the door, officially hampering her move.

"No!" I shouted, mentally berating myself for sounding just as panicked.

"I-I mean, I-I'm not dressed! A-and I don't want you t-to see me!" I explained, compelling my voice to stay calm, and straight.

I heard a soft laugh before mom responded with, "Honey, I've seen you naked plenty of times. Now's not any different, but I'll if you'd like, then I'll wait for you to get dressed."  
"Y-yeah! That'd be great," I shouted out, thanking heaven for creating an understanding mom.

I waited until I heard all traces of footsteps fade. _'Finally! Now, what the hell am I supposed to do about that?' _I queried, staring at my boner.

'_I can't do it here, mom will know I've done something and then she'll shout it loud and proud for the whole world to see, and then Rodrick would know, and then-' _I cut my long dialogue off, taking a deep breath.

'_Okay, okay, calm down Greg. Let's go out their, do whatever mom needs, and walk back to your room and take it from there,' _I planned out.

I slowly got up, biting hard on my lip to hold back a moan as I felt a flash of friction.

'_This…this is gonna be hard,' _I groaned mentally. (A/N Ha! _Hard_? Get it, do ya get it? *Nudges shoulder* Cause he's hard! Not funny? Oh well, I tried ;)}

I slowly walked out, grinding my teeth together as I felt my boner rub repeatedly against my shorts.

'_Imagine what it would be like if it was __**Rodrick **__rubbing you,' _My traitorous thoughts whispered.

I slammed my teeth on my bottom lip, drawing blood, as the images, and senses came with that thought.

'_O-oh fizz!' _I groaned out, this time not just mentally either.

I forced myself to continue towards the kitchen, guessing that's where mom was.

"Greg! Are you alright?" Mom quizzed with worry as she took in my limping and messed up appearance.

"I'm fine," I got out between my clenched together teeth, "What'd you need?"  
I was wondering if you could set the table for me," Mom explained, gesturing towards the cabinets.

I looked at them with terror written across my face. Now, why am I scared of cabinets?  
Well, let me remind you, I'm currently hard due to that stupid, sexy dream.

I'm also short, which means I have to stretch.

This means I'm going to reach my body up.

Which means my problem is going to brush against my pants.

That, dear folks, is why I am terrified of cabinets, right now anyway.

"Greg, there are plates to set," Mom ordered, sending me a look that said, do-it-now-mister. I winced, but followed the command.

I reached up, biting my tongue until I tasted the iron taste of blood, as I felt my erection repeatedly brush against my pants.

By the time I had gotten everything down, my face was red, and my breathing labored. I quickly went into the dining room, and set to work.

Just as I finished putting the utensils down, I turned (more like limped) around and jumped ten feet in the air.

"Rodrick!" I squeaked out, it was a manly squeak I tell you!

I quickly limped away from the strong, muslin, sexy body that haunted my dreams. He raised an eyebrow at my actions as I intentionally hid behind a chair.

"What's the matter with you?" Rodrick asked, placing the mashed potato bowl on the table.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Why? What's wrong with you?!" I shrieked out, wincing as I heard what I labeled my, "Panicked as heck voice."

Rodrick blinked once, twice, before frowning and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa! I was just asking! Jeez, you're like a woman on her period (A/N I'm so sorry if that offends everyone)," Rodrick defended himself.

I flushed, cursing myself for seeming suspicious. "Nope, nothing wrongs," I said slowly, though my voice quivered, "Now would you look at the time? I think I hear mom calling me."

I turned and limped as quickly as I could back into the kitchen, never seeing dark brown eyes darken as they took in my problem.

"Hey, mom, I need to use the bathroom," I quickly explained, hobbling towards the bathroom, not awaiting a reply.

I slammed the door, unzipped my pants, shoved my fist into my mouth, and took care of the problem.

After I had finished, I felt much better. I quickly washed my hands, flushing the toilets just for show.

I walked down stairs, no longing limping, grabbed my plate, thanked mom before making my way up back into my room.

**~~Skip to Midnight (Listen to Midnight Romeo by Push Play)~~**

**Greg's POV**

I yawned tiredly, as I shuffled down stairs. I flipped the kitchen light switch on, grabbed a glass out, filled it with cold water before drinking it.

I sighed, leaning against the counter, slowly slipping my water. I couldn't get any sleep (no surprise there), and so I was once more reading another book.

'_Honestly, when will I get some sleep? Peaceful sleep? Sleep __**not **__filled with Rodrick and his stupidly sexy body, and stupid personality,' _I groaned out loud, rubbing my free fingers through my hair.

'_On this path, I'll be sure to just collapse,' _I reasoned, sighing sipping the last of my water. I washed the glass out and turned around, only to come in contact with a rock solid body.

I yelped when I realized just _**who **_I had run into. "R-R-Rodrick!" I squeaked out.

I looked around because currently this body, currently shirtless body, this hot, sexy, masculine, and delicious- Okay! Enough with the adjectives brain, I snapped at myself.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and tried my hardest to ignore the very nice body pressed against me.

"W-what are y-y-you doing up so late?" I inquired, trying to look for a way to place some space between out close contacted bodies.

I was met with silence. I shifted and bad move.

Bad move big time.

Why was it a bad move? Because I brushed against his body.

Which meant I brushed against a certain autonomy.

I blushed, cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked out, willing myself to _**not **_get hard, not now damn it!

"Why were you limping today, _Greg?" _Rodrick whispered, voice deep, dark, husky, and oh so sexy.

I shivered, unable to control myself because if I wasn't hard before, I certainly am now.

"I-I-I h-have n-n-n-no-no cl-clue," I stuttered out, compelling myself to _**not **_focus on the sexy body being pressed against me.

Compelling myself to _**not **_pay attention to the sinful voice.

Forcing myself to _**not **_get hard right now.

Another shiver ran through my frame as Rodrick chuckled, deep and sinfully, into my ear.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" He whispered softly, but he might as well have been yelling.

"Y-y-yea-yeah," I, once more, stuttered out.

"Really? Because to me, it looked like a _**hard **_problem," Rodrick teased, biting my ear softly.

I mewled, not being able to hold back when he was doing that thing that made it impossible to not get hard from.

"I-I-I do-don't k-k-know w-what y-you're-" I cut myself off as another mewl came from my mouth as Rodrick slowly sucked on my soft spot located on my neck.

"R-R-Rodrick," I moaned out, tilting my head to the side, giving him even more access.

'_Oh my god! This is just like my dream!' _I thought giddily, feeling like a thirteen year old school girl who just got asked out by their crush.

I moaned again, slowly sliding my arms around his neck. Rodrick pulled away, causing me to pout (Which I will ever deny doing!).

"You…you just moaned," Rodrick said slowly, looking at me with shock written across his face.

I blushed again, shyly looking down. "Well, yeah, I mean, I-I l-l-liked i-it," I stated, cheeks heating up more.

"You…like it…" Rodrick whispered, eyes wide.

I looked up, laughing softly at his astonished expression.

I shrugged, but nodded none the less.

"I'm your brother," Rodrick said, staring intently into my eyes.

I gazed right back, knowing this was the moment.

The moment that would decide my future.

The moment that would prove if I truly am strong.

The moment that would prove just how real my feeling were.

"Love is love," I answered softly as I remembered the day Holly told me that no matter what gender you are, no matter what color of skin you have, love is love.

"It has no gender," I finished, trying to portray what I meant, through vocalized words and non-verbal actions.

Rodrick stared at me before leaning in, meeting my eyes, searching for something, and kissing me on the lips.

It was, well, you know how people say they felt fireworks light up? Yeah, well this one was beyond fireworks.

It was like the whole world combusting.

It was like the clouds blowing up.

It was like the river freezing up.

It was- it felt like there was an instant connection.

It felt as if two missing puzzle pieces had just come together.

I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I eagerly opened my mouth, allowing his tongue inside.

I closed my eyes, going lax; Rodrick wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and closer until there was barely a centimeter between our intertwined bodies.

We pulled apart once oxygen became a need, both are lips bruised, and breathing labored.

"T-t-that w-was…" I took a deep breath, trying to figure out the words to describe that one simple kiss.

"Mind blowing?" Rodrick inserted as he started getting his breathing back on track.

All I could do was nod.

Rodrick chuckled, husky but sweet, before meaning in and putting our foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done to you Greg," Rodrick apologized, gazing into my eyes, and I knew he was sincere, "I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, I'm sorry for making your life hell, but most of all, I'm sorry for breaking you that day."

I listened with ears wide open, my eyes searching his to make sure he was telling the truth, before I spoke.

"It's the past now, how about we worry about the future instead?" I suggested. Rodrick smiled, not cold and sadistic, but sweet and true and it turned me into a puddle of goo.

"Thank you," He whispered, pecking my lips, to which I responded to.

"Can I ask you something though?" I questioned, pulling away.

"Anything," Rodrick answered immediately.

"What," I took a deep breath, wanting, no _**needing **_to know, "What do you feel for me?"

Rodrick stared straight into my eyes, and after a long pregnant pause (to which I will never admit to anyone but myself that I died during those long minutes), he answered.

"_**I love you."**_

I died.

Like seriously, I died, went to heaven, met God, Buddha, and whatever religious gods there are.

"R-really?" I whispered, thinking I had heard him wrong.

I watched as Rodrick rolled his eyes before leaning down next to my ear and repeating those three words, "I love you."

I couldn't help the bright smile that slid over my face, nor could I help myself from not jumping in his arms, which thankfully he caught me (And I swear this to heaven and hell he squeezed my ass!)

"I l-love you too," I replied before leaning in and kissing him, feeling happier than I had in days.

Feeling more alive than I ever had in my life.

Though I was happy, I still remembered one thing:

I'll always be broken, but now I have a much stronger glue to hold my broken pieces together.

Hopefully, one day I'll no longer be broken, but until then, I'll hold onto the ones who have kept me together for so long.

I'll grasp tightly onto the one who will heal my cracked heart.

Author Note: So, this is it. I liked how I ended it; I think this chapter came out better than most :) Well, thanks soo much for reading, and being the wonderful people you are. I hope you enjoyed this ending.


End file.
